


Dragging You Down

by M7nico



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Internalized Homophobia, Lust, M/M, Male lubrication, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bucky Barnes/Original Minor Character(s), Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Occult, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pheromones, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Self-Mutilation, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus!Bucky, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Steve Rogers, Transformation, World War II, demon!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M7nico/pseuds/M7nico
Summary: 巴基在阿扎诺被九头蛇俘虏，佐拉在他身上做了些不一样的事情，关于魔法，鲜血，和祭祀。在被营救后，他发现自己渐渐无法控制对于男人的欲望、关于好友史蒂夫的幻想、同时，他的身体也在发生着变化。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dragging You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320499) by [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki). 



> 非常感谢原作者AraniaArt，对于翻译很热情，交流上也极为顺利  
> 这是第一次翻这么长的文章，所以还是有点忐忑  
> 总之，如果喜欢这篇文章的话，请给原文点赞或评论  
> 对翻译部分有意见或建议，也请在评论中提出，谢谢
> 
> Thank you Arania, a very enthusiastic and sincere author

      天杀的阿扎诺，九头蛇和他妈的战争。对巴基·巴恩斯来讲，他可不是为了这些去参军的。

 

      不用多说，开始的时候一切都很好。自打听闻了珍珠港的消息后，他就和史蒂夫谈论政治，还有他们要怎样去做些不一样的事情。他要去参军，迫不及待地为国家好好打一仗。他会通过基础训练，赢得长官的注意，在出发前就得到中士的肩章。当然了，全靠用来复枪的天赋，沉稳的双手和好眼神。更不用提他的坚韧和固执，足以在布鲁克林的街道存活下来，又卷入不知多少次的拳打脚踢。而且要他说的话，他穿上制服看起来特他妈棒。

 

      还有史蒂夫……妈的，不管他多想让他最好的哥们陪他离开纽约前往战场，现在唯一能给他希望的就是知道史蒂夫安安全全地待在家里。

 

      因为一等到他越过大洋，步入了真实的战争噩梦中，他就发现事实并不如想象那样美好。颜色褪去，就像空气中火药无尽的灰暗，和大地上冰冷龟裂的泥巴一样。与他并肩作战的人们，那些 _ _好__ 的人们，一眨眼或是谈话的功夫就丢了性命。那个想凭着一杆枪，一个笑容击败轴心国的理想的，一腔热忱的青年似乎也随他们而去，只留下一个怕得不知所措的孩童。尽管如此，巴基绝不会将内心的空虚表露分毫。战争可怖，不过他已经懂得了要怎样戴好自己的面具。

 

      现在巴基大概要花上一辈子去穿过冰冷冷的泥地和浮着火药的天空，就因为他给自己找来了这摊子烂事。

 

      阿扎诺战役就是一场灾难。107兵团措手不及地遭遇了九头蛇部队。从巴基加入战争后，他见识过大把迫击炮、毒气、子弹还有一波又一波的敌军士兵。但是没有哪一个能让他想到，他将要面对这些像是来自科幻小说里的武器。该死的射线枪好像一下子就能把人抹杀个一干二净。四分之三的107团士兵违抗军规开始撤退，把剩下活着的丢在这里 ，被包围，被俘虏，被送回到了某种“研究机构”，可以说这场“战斗”在开始前就结束了。

 

      在挤满了人的牢房里监禁长达数月，到处是腐败物和人类便溺，日间辛劳的苦力活，以及不断累积的无助感。然而一有机会，巴基铁定会去给九头蛇找麻烦，绝不停歇。挑衅的笑容，牙尖齿利的话语，从容的态度，这些行为不如说是一种表演，让他的人们士气振作，更能惹毛九头蛇。所以对巴恩斯来说，这就是胜利。或者说，至少不比他预料的要少。这给他换来了鞭打，更为难捱的苦活，但只要是他能做的，妈的，他一定要做。

 

      同样他还保持着敏锐和机警。即使他们被困在敌军防线之后，即使巴基 _ _知道__ 部队组织营救行动的几率几近渺茫，如果他们能活着出去，他依然想把情报带回去。巴基很庆幸学到了一星半点的德语和意大利语，他尝试着，尽他最大努力去把这一切当做一次情报收集任务。这让他保持清醒。

 

      一开始，他记住了他所见到的牢房布局。这里似乎一度是某种中世纪狱所，或是某个已经存在了好几个世纪的有着厚重墙壁的建筑。他试着去数清狱卒的数目，摸清他们的巡逻路线，记下有多少别出来的囚徒被关在这里以及他们都是什么人。但是他了解的越多，他腹腔中就越多的感到沉重。这个地方——绝不只是一个战俘劳工营——实在是太不对劲了。这里有太多九头蛇的人，不是士兵，也不是守卫，在他们的军官制服或长袍上都印有红骷髅的标志。他们从不和囚徒交谈，巴基也只是瞥到他们走去了他没见过的牢房后方。从未消散的烟雾臭气和不可名状的辛辣味，或是某些刺鼻的东西飘荡在空气中，在这改建的老旧囚室周边的墙壁上，还有令人不安的灼痕和凿击成的孔洞。他们被要求去做的不只是战俘营那种打碎石块的活儿，那些双手沉稳的人要去在石头上刻下怪异的象形文字。其他人被安排去建造沉重的加固柱或次梁，如果尺寸没能精准到毫米，他们还会遭受鞭打。

 

      更糟糕的是，大约每过一周，都会有人又被从囚室里拖去牢房后面，从此再没被人见到过。偶有低语声传来，但巴基能偷听到的大多数守卫对于“里屋”发生的事情都是一副小心翼翼的样子。从他听闻的事情中能推断出来，九头蛇不仅仅是虐待成性的纳粹混球，更是在疯狂的大路上发足狂奔起来。他偶然听到过仪式的事情，有关祭祀以及怎样用魔法为九头蛇得到整个世界。 _ _魔法__ 。干，巴基爱死那些关于怪兽，魔法或是畅想未来的书籍电影了，但他还没傻到会以为天方夜谭能成真。他听说希特勒是怎么把这种研究鼓吹成宣扬精神昂扬士气的屁话，但看着这些好人们被拖走，用扯淡的实验为理由被杀死可让人一点也笑不出来：这些敌方士兵情愿做到的程度让人背脊发寒。以及，他被困在这帮人手里。

 

      当他在战场上发作起来的咳嗽蔓延到肺部，开始让人困扰，甚至牢房中其他人都开始关注到他看上去是多么苍白，一脸冷汗的时候，巴基就知道自己完蛋了。但他越努力地想要挺过这一回，不给敌人一丝因看到他倦怠下来而感到心满意足的机会，他就感觉越糟。本来就很阴冷潮湿的牢房更是把他冻到了骨子里，可他还是在冒着汗。另外，干咳声还让他和战友们在夜晚无法入眠。巴基无法自已地想到了这些年冬天里史蒂夫是怎样抗过了肺炎，再一次的，他又感受到了力量。在他们还是孩子时，史蒂夫只有45磅，浑身湿透，面对恶霸从未退缩的样子促使巴基站在了他身边。要是一个瘦巴巴的哮喘小子都可以，那他有什么借口做不到呢？对那些把守着从家到学校近路的小孩们，史蒂夫从不言败——巴基加入了他。肩并着肩，他们把这帮小孩赶了出去。自此，他们结下了一辈子的友谊。

 

      现在巴基召唤着史蒂夫的力量，不是用拳头，而是用固执和决心去对抗——非常幸运，这是他们都很擅长的事。

 

      但是对抗病痛令人疲惫。一天，他正在石头上雕刻着那些晦涩的图案，他双眼后的灼热和颤抖的双手造成了视线模糊，于是工具打了滑，刮坏了符文。下一刻监工就来到他身后，用鞭子重重地给他肩膀来了一下。

 

      巴基一下就火了，他转过身。“听好了，佛利兹。你他妈不在乎我生不生病，我他妈也不在乎这些个破烂涂鸦有什么不对。所以除非你搞个医生过来，不然我得在你的屁股上练练雕工了。”

 

      这个男人露出的笑容能让鲨鱼羞愧致死。“哦，瓦（我）们有医生，感谢你的效劳。”

 

      有人用手抓住他的肩膀，他的血液一下变得冰冷。他挣扎着，但是在生着病以一敌三的状况下，他仅能狠狠地去踢那个鲨鱼脸九头蛇军官，然后就被从工作台拖去了……不。

 

      他能感觉到其他囚犯的眼神落在他身上：每一个都带着难以掩饰的同情。之前去了那里的人都没能再回来，但谁都知道被带到后面的人会怎么样。巴基能确定的只有一件事：他要死了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

      对九头蛇藏在“里屋”的秘密的那一丁点好奇心，巴基几乎立刻就感到了后悔。那一刻，他被拽过厚重的横闩门，拖进了被火把点亮了黑暗的走廊，那看上去就像环球公司出品的怪物电影。他撞上了一股携着腐烂气息的热流，过道中的潮气不消片刻就渗入他的衣物，恶臭的味道也沾上了每一片布料，他的头发和全身的毛孔中。火把闪烁，超现实和迷失了方向的感知让巴基脑袋里打起了转。他本来就觉得恶心反胃，这下终于把胃里吐了个干净。值得一提的是，他的准头照样一流，呕吐物击中了一个走着正步的傻蛋的靴子。这让他挨了一脚，但绝对值了。那傻蛋估计每天上床前都要给靴子上点油，这下可要祝他好运了。

 

      走道延展向一个天花板高耸的圆形房间时，他的傻笑垮了下来。这里没有火把，而是他们在战场上见识过的那种可怖的蓝色光线在墙壁上方一连串复杂的线路中流动着。从巴基的推断来看，那些看起来很熟悉的大梁和立柱来自工厂，上面放置的发着光的线路和动力系统交织成了一种令人警心大作的图案。那些很快就让巴基痛恨起来的可怕蓝光在房间西周，间歇地点亮，照在九头蛇迫使囚犯刻印下的符文上。而在这见鬼的房间正中央：除了祭坛，巴基想不出别的方法形容。那就是一块被粗略切削过的巨大石块，雕刻得隐约带着桌子的形状，看起来就像是从巨石阵或德古拉古堡运过来的一样。符文的风格类似于巴基一次次雕刻在石头上直到双手流血的那种，大部分围绕在祭坛底端，铭刻在石板的四角。在环绕着祭坛的同心圆环中，还有更多用红色画下的符文和几何图案。巴基非常怀疑他们的用料。同时，看起来颇为不详的结实镣铐固定在祭坛四角，经历风吹雨打的粗糙石桌更让它们显得不合时宜。这可能也意味着，他们最近不久才为了强制地囚禁他人，从而做出如此的改动。像他这样的人。好极了。

 

      这个房间玩起来像是阿扎诺外的战场：同样的电流产生的焦糊味和其他说不上来的味道，混合着焦灼皮肉，鲜血，胆汁和排泄物的味道。很快原因就明朗起来：在巴基看来，这里无疑是死过人。即使他不知道有多少囚犯被送到了这里，即使他的鼻子一点都闻不到到这熟悉的死亡的味道，那沾染着祭坛的深红色，滴落到地上聚集成一滩的事实也绝对可以说明。从圆圈外围延伸向远处黑暗的角落，穿过另一扇门的拖拽血痕就则更是糟糕。愤怒夹着呕吐感在他腹腔中翻滚着。他们都是活生生的人——好人，像垃圾一样被扔到一边，被这些……邪教徒？

 

      巴基让视线从第二扇门上面移开，把那些令人毛骨悚然的从脑海里赶出去，但他却控制不住地盯着这个祭坛，心中有种不好的预感。

 

      还有，很显然，这里就是他的终点了。“我天啊，谢了伙计们——这有张床呢，我可得好好睡一觉。”

 

      <”这美国人还觉得自己挺逗的。”>其中一个九头蛇走狗笑嘻嘻地用德语对另一个说。

 

      <“咱们用不着跟他磨那么久，你也看见那些—”>他猛地合上了嘴，因为远处那扇门打开了，一个戴着金丝圆眼镜的猪脸男人跨进屋里，严厉地瞪了这个人一眼。

 

      “这就是新的材料？把他固定到桌子上，把准备材料送进来。”

 

      “（德语）是的，佐拉先生。”他们利索地回答道，同时不顾他最后绝望的挣扎，把巴基绑到了祭坛的镣铐上。距离拉近后可以看到，这些手铐上被大片令人不安的红棕色物质覆盖着……

 

      “你他妈疯了，希望你记着点。”他们捆住他的时候巴基大叫着。“我不知道你是缩在这地方搞什么破烂还是想玩弄纳粹的鬼把戏，你要真把这——我不知道——魔法 _ _仪式__ 当回事儿，那你可真要比茅房里的耗子还疯了！”

 

      “哦，巴恩斯中士，对吗？”佐拉的脸上挤出一个皱巴巴的笑容，“魔法，正如你所言，只是为了让大多数人能领悟一点毛皮，尝试解释那些过于深奥的概念的一种形式。传说，神话，魔法——其中许多都是基于事实；从原始的愚昧的科学观来看，则是全然的幻想。你在战场上已经见识过了，我最为超前的研究能做的的事情，然而你，还有许许多多的人，依然在否认我的成就。那些古老信仰的恩惠被封存着，等待着被人发掘，而伟大的施密特一眼就看出了其中的价值。他为我的研究提供资金，作为回报，我会给他奇迹。”

 

      “听起来像是你给了他一堆—”一声湿乎乎的咳嗽打断了巴基的话。“—一堆死尸，你个该死的邪教疯子！”

 

      佐拉脸色沉了下来，“不知道我为什么还要费力开化你这种人。这样想好了，巴恩斯先生—你的肺炎可能也撑不过几天了，你真应该希望这次能奏效，不然你也是死路一条。”他自以为是地冲巴基笑了笑，同时刚才的守卫也回来了，一个拿着一组输液用具，另一个手里——巴基没忍住哼了一声——一个圣餐杯，乳状液体在里面晃荡着。“啊，好极了。”佐拉对着两个人说着接过那个圣餐杯，他们也装好了输液用具并准备了针头。“这次我们要调整麦角酸二乙胺的比例，对吗？”

 

      守卫飞快地点了点头。

 

      “很好。中士，我们现在就开始了。你可以等到一切完成后发表不同的见解，或是无话可讲。不管怎样，你的牺牲会让九头蛇收获良多。”

 

      另一些穿着军官制服和旧袍子的人陆续走进房间，一名守卫把针头刺进他的手臂。输液袋中的物质灼烧着流进他的血管，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，灰色的斑点在视野里聚拢起来。

 

      两个人扣紧了巴基的头部，捏住他的鼻子迫使他张开嘴，并示意另一个人开始念咒。他刚喘上一口气，圣餐杯里苦涩粘稠的液体就灌满了他嘴巴。他试着把那东西吐出去，但有力的手指钳住他的口鼻。他还没反应过来就吞了下去，然后终于能迫切地呼吸起来。但这时，他的视野缩成了针尖大小，有人在他上方用德语交谈着，然后又传来了歌唱般的祷念。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3太特么不稳定了，刚编辑完网页就就崩溃了【跪

 

      “詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8。”

 

      他的血液正灼烧着，他还听得到尖叫声回荡在房间里。符文随之在墙壁上起舞，充斥着蓝色的能量。厚重的石墙像是对着尸体长篇大论的医生那样向他围拢，倾斜着，然后化作一滩浓稠的鲜血的脏器。他看到了那些被从牢房拖走的人们，面孔凝成了恐惧与痛苦的面具，浮现在风化的墙壁上。他们眼神浑浊，身体却抽搐着向他蹒跚而来。他挣扎着锁链的束缚，像念咒一样大叫着自己的姓名和编号企图阻挡这幅景象，但就像无底洞中将死之人吐出的悼辞，毫无作用。

 

      突然间他们就扑了上来，抓着，挠着，爪子似的手拽着他的手腕脚踝，向四个方向拉扯着，最后松开了手，让他掉回到那个敞着口子的洞穴里。

 

      “詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8。”

 

      他要淹死了。喉咙里充满了铁器刺鼻的金属味，之后是苦涩的白色粘液。他目不能视，只感觉得到他脖子之下都浸在了浓稠的液体中。但这里不只有他，还有什么在移动着，滑过他的双腿，扒着他的脚踝，某种尖利的东西蹭过上臂，然后钻进他的肚子里，像是在饱餐着他不知所谓，充满液体声的尖叫。

 

      现在他感觉到了，它在他体内翻滚着扭动着， 像一条钻进水管的蛇一样沿着他的小肠向上，他的身体‘这个’四周紧缩，痉挛。但他越是挣扎，身体就越无法控制，它就钻的越深，一点点靠近他的心脏。伴随着恶心的吱嘎作响和突然的扑通一声，他可以 _ _感觉__ 它碎裂了——一个成了许多——顺着血管向四面八方流去。

 

      “詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。3-2-5-5-7-0-3—。”

 

      他猛地钻出水面，大喘着气，视野迅速地恢复过来，快到让他双眼发痛。他渴望能淹死在这里。酷热，干燥，几乎把人烤熟。他口渴极了，像是嘴巴里塞满了棉花，喉咙里磨着砂纸。他视线模糊，蓝色的光芒像是烤炉里的火焰那样在他周身游移着。可是他的双腿仍困在泥泞中动弹不得。他挣扎着，想俯身汲取，可身体却弯不下去。他的四肢被牢牢困住，而他所渴望的就近在咫尺。

 

      一只戴眼镜的猪把弯曲蹄子似得手放在他胸口，笑着露出一口歪扭的獠牙。

 

      疼痛。他全身都陷入了无尽的痛苦中。远不止腹中的毒蛇，远不止舌敝唇焦地溺死。

 

      他挣扎着，拉扯着锁链不断撞击着端头的凿洞，直到双腕流血划出一道血痕。紧接着，毒蛇的尖牙深入进他的手臂，血管被酸液灼烧着，再一次地，他的视野褪成红色，然后黑了下去。

 

      他就这样飘着，轻若无物，沉沉浮浮。

 

      随后，当他以为他就要一直这样飘下去，像一朵风中的云彩一样，新鲜空气充满了他的鼻腔，身体也苏醒过来。他被用力地向后推去，脑袋撞在坚硬的石面，胃部扭转着。

 

      “詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。3-2-5-5-7-0—。”

 

      透过磨旧了的窗帘，清晨的初阳用黄灰色的微光点亮了飞舞的灰尘颗粒，巴基慢吞吞地在薄垫上扭动着。他感到身体沉重疲惫，在脑海里某一处，他知道有些不对的地方，却不能集中精力去思考。他回家了。伸着懒腰，露出笑容，呼吸着汗液、垃圾和汽油混杂并带着一丝烘焙气息的味道，即便如此，却是他记忆中最棒的事情。

 

      房间变换了，或者说是他转身看到了旁边这个瘦小的躯体，从厚厚的毯子下只露出一撮乱糟糟的金发，正酣睡着。

 

      房间很冷，但被褥下非常的温暖舒适，所有那些来自工头关于丢掉工作的威胁都不能让他移动半分。

 

      女人？他在脑海里勾勒出舞厅那些纤细顽皮的女孩们扭转身体的样子，在他臂膀中微醺地咯咯笑着，眉眼诉说着夜晚结束后将来的欢愉。

 

      不。 _ _史蒂夫__ 。他心中疼痛起来却不明为何。他身在此处。 _ _身在此处__ 却觉得愈发遥远。

 

      巴基咧嘴笑起来。“嘿，伙计。可不能这么一直睡下去吧。”巴基伸出手去摇醒他，可就在这时，他的手本应握紧了史蒂夫瘦削的肩膀，却只抓住了空气，直直穿过了他。

 

      史蒂夫转过身，困倦地揉着眼睛并叹了口气，就这么用可怜的眼神望着他。“希望能和你在一起，巴克。”

 

      一声带痰的咳嗽，巴基说不上是来自史蒂夫或是他自己。整间公寓突然变得无比冰冷，也渗透了毯子，随着每一次呼吸带走更多热量，直到他觉得气息中带着冰霜。

 

      “不……不你不能史蒂夫。”巴基恳切地说着，但每个单词都像是冰雪填进他的肺部。

 

      “—与你并肩作战。”他像是听不到巴基一样继续说着，又一阵咳嗽让他整个身体——吧唧的——抖了起来，两个都是。

 

      “你应该安安全全地，留在布鲁克林。”他的话语成了耳边风，直到现在巴基才发现史蒂夫脸色蜡黄，床上堆着揉皱了的带血的纸巾，还有他看起来是那么的，那么的瘦削。

 

      “让我的生命有些 _ _价值__ 。”史蒂夫没有停下，但声音已经变得含糊不清。

 

      他要失去他了。史蒂夫看上去病得那么重，比他以往见过的都要严重，但他却不留在这里。他无比希望能够待在这儿，为史蒂夫取暖，保护他安全。可他现在看着影片似的史蒂夫，被黑暗和冰冷包围，那块色彩与声音愈发远去。

 

      “别走！”巴基喊叫着，“史蒂夫，对不起！”即使是他自己都已经听不见了，因为黑暗和寒冷把他们团团围住。

 

      “詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。3-2-5-5-7-0—。”

 

 __“_ _ __< —进展如何？>_ _ __”_ _

_  
_

__……_ _

__

__“_ _ __< —至今一切顺利。有几次几乎没挺过来。>_ _ __”_ _

_  
_

       …

 

 __“_ _ __< 我期待你的成功。>_ _ __”_ _

 

      即便紧紧闭上双眼，蓝色的光芒还是灼烧着他的大脑。呼吸带着疼痛，他的胸口和肺部，他的手腕，他的脚踝，就好像他能感受到每一次脉搏冲出心脏，血液仿佛糖浆一般流经全身。但最糟糕的部分在于胸腔中粗粝而鲜活的痛苦。脑海中闪过那个猪脸男人把弓起的双手插入他胸口的样子，巴基扭动着身体，呻吟着，终于睁开双眼，想搞明白现下的处境。

 

      他立刻就后悔了。

 

      出现在他眼前的是一张骇人的骷髅面孔。那一整张脸——如果能这么说的话——看上去像是被泡在了血浆里，眼眶里那副眼球像是看进了他灵魂深处。

 

      巴基绷紧了身体，挣扎着，想要避开这双眼睛，可他的脑袋像是被箍住了——他动不了，几乎无法呼吸。

 

      这张骷髅脸不知怎么眉间一皱。“<他要醒了。>”

 

      从他眼神捕捉不到的某处传来了沙沙的声音，接着手臂上又是一阵刺痛，他感到血液变热越来越热，越来越热。

 

      在他模糊的视线里，那张骷髅脸露出不怀好意的笑容，除 _ _此__ 之外，蓝色的火焰席卷了一切。干瘪的嘴唇后露出尖利的长牙，向外翻着的犄角正对着他。巴基试图移动身体，可头部被禁锢着，他只能眼睁睁地看着那锋利的两个尖角几乎戳进他的眼球。

 

 __“_ _ __你做得很棒，巴恩斯中士。_ _ __”_ _ __他嘶嘶地说着。“不用多久，你就会加入我们了。”_ _

_  
_

      巴基本能地挥出手，一记用力的直拳打在那口牙齿上。

 

      但就在碰击的一刹那，眼前的景象迸裂成数不清的碎片，他看着那些细小的玻璃刺入他的手掌——每一片都带着骷髅的邪笑或是得意洋洋的珠子似的眼睛——像雨滴般落在他身上。

 

      镜子。是一面镜子。

 

      但那声音没有停下，相反，它延续着，持续不断地在他脑海里窃窃私语。

 

 __“_ _ __我早就到你里面去了。_ _ __”_ _

_  
_

      巴基的心脏开始狂跳，像是从身体内部燃烧了起来；连皮肤都像着了火。

 

 __“_ _ __你已经是我们中的一个了。_ _ __”_ _

_  
_

      难以置信，就在此刻，巴基不合时宜地感到欲望在跳动着。

 

 __“_ _ __为什么要抗拒呢，中士？这就是长久以来，深深藏着的真实的你，不对吗？_ _ __”_ _

_  
_

__\---_ _

_  
_

__

      “詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。3-2-5-5-7-。”

 

      一个高塔似的男人从上方逼近，带着不可阻挡的气势。

 

      “ _ _是时候了__ 。”那个声音在四周低语着然后滑进体内，带着隐晦阴暗的兴奋。

 

      他不能集中精力，无法理清思绪去理解说出那些话的这个事物。他的身体被禁锢住了，被最为坚韧的、受过烈火炙烤的丝线。

 

      然后，又是疼痛——那不是丝线——那些是带着电流的导线，让他全身在痛苦中颤抖着。

 

      到底怎么回事？他在什么地方？

 

      这痛苦何时才能停止？有结束的时候吗？或是开始？

 

      镰刀似的月亮悬在高山上，洒下阴森的光。蓄势待发。准备着把自己插入山峰。他心脏鼓动，屏息等待——但不明白原因：这到底会是解脱，还是更多折磨。

 

      ---

 

    

      “詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。3-2-5-5- … 3-2-5-5-“

 

      金色还有蓝色。

 

      随着哐啷一声，重量从他四肢卸下了。

 

      那无处不在噼啪作响的蓝光依然在他四周涌动着，但笼罩在他上方的影子似乎把这色彩变成了某种美妙的金黄色。在那金色光环中，展露出一张面孔。焕发着荣光，那不详的蓝色变得奇异动人，就如恶意被净化了，在逆光中变成金色的发丝。

 

      还有这张脸——这张脸……

 

      对方在说着什么，但他耳朵里就像灌满了水——流不出去。

 

      “史蒂夫……？”巴基张开嘴。

 

      温暖的手掌拢在他脑后，巴基从未感到 _ _如此__ 的希望。

 

      “来吧。”这声音——史蒂夫的声音，但这不可能是他。它靠得那么近，看起来如此真实，可是 _ _所有一切__ 都像真的一样。真挚的蓝色双眼，还是那稍微隆起的鼻子，因为太多打架——老是淌着血。

 

      “史蒂夫—”

 

      滴答。

 

       突然间，猛烈的痛苦冲进他的身体，从胸口又湿又暖的一处扩散到全身，他窒息般发出混杂着祈祷的尖叫。胸膛灼烧着，迸裂出光线和能量，破裂和完整感以一种动人的方式交织在一起。他想就这样直到永远，它的结束突如其来，就像开始，他再也承受不住了。电蓝色尖鸣着，嘶嘶地泯灭了，把这个房间推进黑暗。

 

      痛苦消失了。巴基再次漂浮起来——只不过这一次是竖直地——感到身体所有重量，随着这个带有史蒂夫面孔的天使，与痛苦一同消逝了。

 

      他知道他就要死了；他已经准备好了。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章斜体显示不出来，希望这章没问题

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“_ _工厂后面有个房间，一周以前他们把他带去那儿了。还没有人从那儿回来过。_ _”_

 

            这句话回荡在史蒂夫脑子里，他跑过器械间曲折的缝隙，拒绝放弃心中的希望。他已经走了这么远，没有片刻后悔过自己的决定。除了被困在九头蛇工厂中的数百人——此刻正为了活着逃出去战斗着——他还发现了不少事情。还有，如果让他实话实说，他会不顾一切抓住机会，来证明自己就不只是一只在舞台上卖债券的马戏团猴子。他付出了这么多，承受这样的风险可不是为了成为文艺旅团的一员。

 

            但如果不是为了巴基，他永远不会打破军规，违反直接命令，展开这次救援任务。不用说，一直以来他都感到不满。但他是个士兵，；理应遵守军规。可当他听到菲利普上校的决定时，他做不到抛弃这些被困在敌线之后的战友。他不能对巴基放手。如果还有希望，即使是最渺小的希望，巴基还活着，那一切就都值得。

 

            直到现在，史蒂夫仍会忍不住惊叹于他的身体与头脑的契合：不管他跑得多远，多快，怎样努力地去追求极限，他的身体像是不会感到疲惫。曾让布鲁克林小混混仰头大笑此外一无是用的拳头，现如今能把训练有素的九头蛇士兵击飞到墙壁上，然后瘫在地上一动不动。

 

            即便是承受攻击，那疼痛也只停留片刻，但绝对无法停下他的脚步。多么令人兴奋，直到今天才发挥出真正的用处，远不止布鲁克林蹩脚的游戏和某个九头蛇士兵可以相比，但不管他多么为这崭新的力量雀跃，他都无法品尝这胜利的滋味。不是现在，不是 _ _巴基__ 还在这里——希望如此——某处，处于险境的时候。

 

            他只希望一切都还来得及。

 

             -----

 

 

            德语的标牌指明了了前往工厂的方向。巨大的原石被堆在角落里，放置着雕刻工具以及小石块的工作台顺墙顺序摆放——如今已被遗弃，红灯闪烁，警铃大作。房间另一半则像是某种军火工厂，但除了标准的火药和外壳材料以外，还有数个小原件散发着明亮的蓝色光芒。

 

            工厂最深处的那扇门很容易就找到了，史蒂夫穿过这个巨大的房间，途中抓起一个发着蓝光的小瓶子。

 

            然而之间的走道却不像之前那样不见人影。他还没走到底，一队守卫挡在了史蒂夫与大门之间。永远不要抱着史蒂夫·罗杰斯会从战斗中逃跑的念头。

 

            他紧握盾牌向前冲去，子弹打在金属上的声音回荡开来。等他们打完一梭子弹，史蒂夫跳了上去，像一个天生的战士——这样的说法向来都离事实不远——那样战斗着。

 

            这不是布鲁克林的后巷，史蒂夫也不知道这具崭新的身体可以做到什么地步，但他从未犹豫过。他冲破前排敌人组成的防线，那面临时找来的盾牌不仅颇为有用——毕竟是一面盾牌——居然像是半吊子的攻城器。

 

            在他们忙着填充那蓝色的弹夹时，史蒂夫出手了。其中半数敌人还没反应过来，就已经不省人事地躺在了冰冷的石头地面上。

 

            他转过身，其中一个用步枪枪托打中了史蒂夫的脸。对于几个月前的史蒂夫来说，战斗就到此为止了。但现在，只是鼻子流血，但整体来讲安然无恙。他心脏狂跳着，肾上腺徐冲刷过的全身。露出挑衅的笑容，他抓住枪托甩向一边，轻而易举地在力量上胜出并回以一击，将对方放倒。其余的敌人似乎也明白了实力上的差距，稍作迟疑紧接着就逃窜开来，留下一间空房子。

 

            这扇门巨大无比——比普通的室内用门更高更宽，但尚不足以驾驶车辆通过。大门沉重并经过加固，但史蒂夫将后背靠上去时，铰链发出刺耳的噪音，门居然缓缓打开了。

 

            这里气味令人作呕，被火把点亮的昏暗的走廊没有给史蒂夫时间思考，也没能停下他飞快的脚步。他冲向走廊尽头，那传来闪烁蓝光和歌唱声音的地方。 _ _求你别死__ 。史蒂夫默默祈祷着。 _ _求你，上帝， 如果我得到了这力量，却连最好的朋友都无法拯救，那这一切又有什么意义呢？__

__

            史蒂夫冲出走廊来到一个巨大的圆形房间。音乐般富有节奏声音在他进门的一刹那突然停止，史蒂夫几乎腾不出精力去注意那些精密的符文或散在房间周边的导线中，辐射出亮光的能量。四下逃窜的九头蛇非战斗人员（身穿长袍？）几乎难以辨认。他的注意力被房间中央的舞台吸引了：一个戴着眼镜的矮个男人，缩在巨大石桌的端头，一手高举匕首，刀锋正对着另一只手中紧握的蓝色能量块。还有，在那桌子上，四肢呈大字形被绑起来的…… _ _巴基。是他！__

 

            他能听到巴基语无伦次地喃喃说着，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。3-2-5-5-”史蒂夫如释重负—— _ _他还活着！感谢上帝！__

__

            他做了他所能想到的第一件事：猛地将道具盾牌向那个眼镜男拿刀子的手掷过去。那个男人发出一声痛苦的嚎叫，攥住受伤的手，刀子掉在石砖地上发出咔啷一声。

 

            男人震惊的抬起头，与史蒂夫对视着，面孔被恐慌扭曲了。他像是认出了什么，讶然一闪而过，接着懊悔地低头看着巴基仰卧的躯体，脸上露出一瞬间犹豫。他抄起身边台座上一本皮革包裹的书，转身逃跑了。

 

            史蒂夫甚至没有去想着要追上那个胆小鬼，他飞奔穿过一扇小门来到房间这边。

 

            下一刻，他就来到巴基身旁。

 

             “巴基。”这名字就挂在他嘴边，直到他看着自己的老朋友，倒抽一口冷气：巴基直直望着他，瞳孔扩散，嘴里一遍一遍念着自己的名字和连不上的军队编号。他皮肤苍白挂着汗水，颧骨形成奇怪的角度，嘴唇开裂，肋骨突出。输液袋上标着让史蒂夫感到陌生的化学符号，输液管连接在巴基身上。最为糟糕的则是他的胸口：符文般的错综记号，连同复杂的几何图案，被深红色衬托着，闪烁的光线让人无法辨认那是笔画还是 _ _刀刻__ 。

 

            “喔我的天啊。”

 

            史蒂夫摇着头抓起沉重的镣铐；新的力量让他很轻易地撬开手铐，扔在一边。

 

            史蒂夫俯身靠近巴基，想要吸引他的注意力。“是我啊，史蒂夫。”

 

            感谢老天，巴基的的眼睛终于变得明亮起来，他注视着史蒂夫的面孔，脸上又挂上一个微笑。“史蒂夫？”

 

            “来吧。”震耳欲聋的轰响从建筑深处传来，房间摇晃着，史蒂夫一边催促一边把手抵在巴基脑后。他们必须从这儿出去，越快越好。

 

            “史蒂夫。”巴基哑声重复，脸色温柔下来，眼神中渐渐透出希望。

 

             史蒂夫靠近，伸手把他从桌子上抱起来，此时又一连串爆炸使建筑晃动起来。这一次，地板咯吱作响，天花板令人不安的弯曲下来。史蒂夫甚至没注意到，从他已已然痊愈的鼻子下面残留的血迹里，一滴血飞溅到巴基胸口的魔法阵上。

 

            突然间，巴基喘息着绷紧身体，后背弯折，从嗓子里发出一声野兽般的喊叫。

 

            “巴基！巴基！！”史蒂夫绝望地喊着，试图把他挣扎的双臂——同时身体僵得像一块木板——固定在两侧。紧挨着史蒂夫，他的身体热得发烫，肌肉痉挛，心脏发狂地跳动着。最糟糕的场景闪过史蒂夫脑海：他坚持了这么久，偏偏在这时，伤痛、疾病或是九头蛇对他做的恶事要夺走他的性命。

 

            最后一次爆炸的余波终于平息了，发电设备此时也冒着火花停止运转，连同闪烁的蓝光一起熄灭了。终于，巴基的身体像是挣脱了牢笼，在史蒂夫臂膀中垂下来。但即使隔着遥远的轰隆声和枪炮作响，史蒂夫依然能够听见沉稳的心跳，还有缓慢的呼吸声。

 

            史蒂夫没有时间检查他全身了，他用肩膀抬起巴基，同时感到有些惊诧，与他记忆力那个肩膀宽阔比他高出一头的男人相比，现在的巴基是多么瘦小。他掀起盾牌，向着九头蛇学者们逃窜的那扇后门跑去。

 

            把门踢开，史蒂夫迎上了那股气味的源头，脸色立刻苍白下来。这是一间停尸房。这一部分建筑原先大概是用作地下墓穴，在狭窄低矮的走道里有些许存放白骨的壁龛，而现在，刚死去不久的人的尸体就被随意地丢在那里。这幅让史蒂夫不忍直视的景象被更多的火把点亮了。法国、英国盟军以及美国士兵的制服破碎得几乎无法遮掩那些鲜血淋漓的扭曲的尸体，他们脸上可见的皮肤肿胀破裂。在摇曳的火光下，史蒂夫能看见其中一些尸体上的焦痕，其余的身上则布满黑色的印记。

 

            史蒂夫发现巴基仍然昏迷不醒着，为他不用看到这样的画面松了口气，但心中还是忍不住去想象要是他来迟了几个小时，巴基又会遭遇什么。

 

            史蒂夫催促自己快步前行，沿着走道向前奔跑，直到面前出现延伸向上通往一扇门的石头台阶，这扇门正随着战斗、呼喊和用英语说出的咒骂声颤动着。然而，新鲜的脚印却偏离了门口，穿过走道指向一扇摇摇欲坠的木门。

 

            史蒂夫咬紧牙关，低头看着巴基。他此行的目的已经达到了，不仅如此，比起这个地方的管理者，巴基还有其余那些被被解放的人们要重要得多。

 

            他大步跨上短短几级台阶将门踢开，迎上了正在战斗的盟军士兵们——此刻追击着没来得及逃跑的九头蛇残党。

 

            史蒂夫露出笑容，跑步加入了士兵的行列，此时身后传来一阵陌生的引擎发动声。史蒂夫赶忙转过身，看见一架古怪的飞行棋——样子像是在火箭外面套上一个螺旋桨——从工厂直冲上天，然后加速向北离去。

 

            巴基在史蒂夫怀里扭转着身子，嘟囔了些什么，然后呼吸声渐渐变成了鼾声。他没有昏迷——他是睡着了！突然之间，一切失去了现实感，全身放松下来。他的视线投在身上夹克领子下露出的五角星上。不管他意愿如何，这次任务创造了真实的“美国队长”。这个角色、 _ _英雄__ ，曾经只能被史蒂夫在舞台上所演绎，如今被赋予了生命。

 

            抬起头，面前是为他的到来欢呼的人们，史蒂夫感到一切都在改变着，比他踏出生命光线舱门时还要鲜明。

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基和史蒂夫会军营了

 

 

 

 

 

            巴基仰面朝上缓缓漂浮着，光影不时闪过他紧闭的眼帘。他嘴里嘟哝着，吸了口气，感到空气新鲜，并微微带有记忆中那种汗水和火药的气味。

 

            他睁开眼睛，朦胧中看见金色的阳光透过绿色木板拼凑的格栅，照耀在他上方。真是美极了。他一直都觉得天堂会满是云彩和长翅膀的小孩，但这样也不错。

 

            但除了感觉上死翘翘了，他的喉咙干得不舒服，胃里饿得发慌。那天使般的吟唱也突然变成了可怕的部队行军的踏步声。更别说那漂浮感？要把人颠死了。想想看，巴基的天堂就在这最颠簸……最颠……他看向一旁，眉毛皱……货车？谁他妈上天堂要飘在货车里？

 

            他试着坐起来——不行！做不到！巴基胃里揪成一团，他翻过身来，双臂撑起片刻就又松弛下来。就在他鼻子底下，木纹图案充满了他的视野，占据了他全部注意力。实话说，他越是盯着看，这些图案就越发真实，变得不那么平面了。他发现了几只小鸟，还有几匹马晃动着身躯……

 

            “巴克？”一只温暖的手掌放在他肩膀上，巴基抬头看见了——

 

            “史蒂夫？”他看见幻觉了。他 _ _就知道__ 这是幻觉，因为史蒂夫在他眼前——不管这里是什么地方——是绝对不可能的。天啊，这还是九头蛇那间仪式室。

 

            他挣扎着起身，压下一股翻涌上来的呕吐感。他得快逃出去。

 

            “巴基！喂！嘿，放松点——没事了！你现在安全了！嘿——佛斯沃斯——给我水壶！”

 

            巴基后背紧紧顶在尖锐的床角，史蒂夫灵活地翻过木栏然后……巴基的下巴掉了下来。

 

            他简直太大只了。比他同一牢房的杜根，甚至莱罗伊·贝特曼——基础训练那时候一口歪牙的猛汉——还要高大。他紧紧闭上眼睛，把注意力放在指尖下货车木板的纹路上，深深地吸了口气，再次睁开双眼。

 

            不——幻觉还在。

 

            “接着，巴基——你得喝点水。”这个史蒂夫样貌的幻象说着，递来一个水壶。

 

            脸上还带着不信任的神色，他小心翼翼地接了过来，盯着他，然后才抿了一口。这水干净、凉爽还那么的清甜。他本来只是想尝一口——看是不是真的水——但等回过神来，他已经喝掉一半了，实话说嗓子感觉也好了不少。

 

            “真高兴你没事，巴克。我在那里看见你的时候，我—我以为你死了。”

 

            “我以为你要小一点。”巴基狐疑地回答。

 

            史蒂夫吸了口气然后屏住呼吸，巴基的不适感开始消退了，因为一个不管在哪他都能认出来的带着伤感的笑容，浮现在这个大号史蒂夫脸上。“没错，我知道，巴基。有好几次我看着镜子都没认出自己，但这真的是我。”

 

            在斑驳的阳光里，树影掠过扭曲，像芭蕾女演员一样起舞着。木板上纹路形成的动物向他眨着眼。他看向火车外面，人们正成列队状向前进军着，其中一些人身上流淌着鲜艳的色彩，就像梅西感恩节游行的彩带一样。

 

            “你到底是怎么回事？”巴基意识到自己在问问题，随即让眼神停留在一闪即过的风景上，比起真实的树木，那看起来更像是他记忆中史蒂夫的水彩画。

 

            “我参军了。”看看这个：史蒂夫装模作样得意洋洋的笑容，还有眼睛里调皮的亮光。

 

            “还是那个小朋克。”巴基嘟囔着，但笑容重新回到了脸上。“你最好把胸膛挺起来你个混蛋。”

 

            史蒂夫耸耸肩，但那不思悔改的坏笑依旧黏在脸上。

 

            巴基把史蒂夫大不相同的身形收入眼帘。要说的话，他不确定有多少是真实的，但绝对是一幅美景。即使身穿厚重的夹克，他还是看出史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀是怎样撑起了皮革，难以置信，肩膀那部分裂了口子：裂缝下面露出蓝色布料。还有那石雕般的下颚线，他要是没看见可真是瞎了眼了。还有他的双臂……巴基感到肚子里什么东西扭曲了起来。嫉妒吗？还是焦虑？他现在还没冷静到足以分辨。“疼吗？”

 

            史蒂夫肩膀动了动，眼神从巴基身上移开。“有一点。”

 

            他这个该死的小骗子。巴基 _ _认得__ 史蒂夫眼中的东西。有多少次他后背疼得不行、咳嗽不断时要赶去杂货店工作，把巴基的关心推到一边声称自己没关系？如果连史蒂夫都承认某事有“一点点痛”，这大概就是说他感觉像被卡车撞了一样。巴基心想——假设这个史蒂夫不是他大脑捏造的产物——史蒂夫倒地有没有考虑到潜在的风险，跑去把自己变成— _ _这样__ ？

 

            “是永久性的？”

 

            “至少现在还是。”史蒂夫的回答有些欢快过头了，巴基眼睛后面跳动起来。他喝了一大口水。

 

            巴基指着他胸口那个有些微微闪光的星星还有印着字母“A”的亮蓝色头盔，“这算什么打扮？这该死的可不是标配。说吧，你是什么人？”

 

            “我是美国队长。”史蒂夫的羞赧之后闪过一丝骄傲。

 

            “像漫画里那种？”巴基挑起一根眉毛。

 

            “对——就是那样！你看——”史蒂夫继续说着什么，但在巴基听来那声音又轻又模糊，好想他身处水下一般。但这无所谓。他记起军队发放的那些宣传漫画，满怀希望地想着史蒂夫，想着他有多么渴望加入军队。也许， _ _也许__ 他逃出了集中营（他完全没想到别的可能），然后他可能在和什么人说这话，也许那甚至会是史蒂夫，但现在， _ _这样__ 不可能是真的。他大概正像个疯子一样自言自语，等回到军营，他就要被遣散了。

 

             没有再看那幻象一眼，他低头盯着自己的胸口。不知什么时候，有人往他肩头披了一件夹克，但在那之下他还是赤裸的。巴基咬紧牙关，看着自己所经历的折磨留下的痕迹：那精密的图案依然留在他整片胸膛上，被尘土和污垢抹脏了，几乎难以看出富有含义的图样，不过他还是分辨出了少数几个符文，和他在过去几周雕刻的一模一样。

 

            战战兢兢地，他用一根手指划过去，释放出一股气味——最近变得十分熟悉的：血液。

 

            他茫然地注意到史蒂夫发声音减弱了。

 

            “我看到的时候很担心。”史蒂夫的声音穿破巴基周身的迷雾。“以为那是刀刻上去的，我——不是。在那里光线不太好，等我们出来之后才发现原来是画上去的。我想着把它抹掉，但是又没有足够的清水分给大家，这不好说——”

 

            “不用，没事。”巴基把他打断。他还记得疼痛从图案所在的地方刺进来，他用手抹过血迹，皮肤完好的部分就像窗花一样。不过他能记起在药物作用下感觉多么疼痛。那一定只是梦。虽说……“我想我得看着这个。代表发生过的事情，你懂吗？”巴基用手拢过头发，一阵刺痛顺着脊柱向下。到现在，巴基还是不敢肯定。“反正营地也有淋浴间。话说回来，我没想好要不要坚持到那时候。”

 

            “我们还有一天就能到基地了，巴克。你应该多休息。”

 

 _ _还有一天？他昏过去多久了__ ？？

 

            “我没关系，能走。还有弟兄们可是真的受了伤呢。”他要是像个残废一样被抱回营地，在那帮人面前，那可真是见了鬼了。

 

            “可你才刚醒过来！你昏迷了——”

 

            “我说了我没事！”巴基吼了回去，立刻又后悔了。“听着，你身体不好还非要坚持的时候，即使外面大雨瓢泼比圣经里还夸张的时候——我都没想过让你好好待在床上，更别说用绳子把你捆起来。”

 

            史蒂夫脸上皱起眉。“好吧，巴基，”

 

             巴基滑下货车一侧，踉跄了一下才找回平衡，然后坚定地走入战士们的队列。

 

            史蒂夫跟着他，来到他身侧——老天他可真高——给他一个傻兮兮的笑容，然后捏捏他的肩膀。这 _ _感觉__ 太真实了。但同样的，还有那东西刻进他胸口的感 觉。 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见到佩姬·卡特；看医生

 

 

 

 

 

 

            话说回来，步行本会艰难得多。一开始，他几乎感觉不到自己正在走路，身体麻木迟钝，思想仿佛飘在半空。他让自己停留在 _此刻。_ 微风拂面，视野四周或前面士兵背后的衣服布料上浮动着彩色条纹。他知道这是因为体内的药物，不过他也不在意就这样迷失在行军的节奏中和阳光中闪耀树影的画面里，刻意 _不_ 去思考他近来的经历。

 

            不过——他向天发誓——史蒂夫每过十分钟就要试图让他再喝点水，或吃条营养棒。以前史蒂夫生病的时候他也会开启“鸡妈妈”模式，好吧，他有点开始明白为什么史蒂夫那么生气了。也许这就是报应，他脑子里偷着乐起来，在史蒂夫注视下故作夸张地大口嚼着牛皮似的营养棒。这给他换来一个白眼还有被胳膊肘怼了一下，不过之后的五英里路程上，史蒂夫没有再强迫他吃下任何东西。还有，坦白地讲，在肚子稍稍填满之后，他感觉似乎确实好了不少。

 

            但是随着时间推移，营地也愈发近了，巴基渐渐认出这里是意大利的边境，脚下的泥土坚实起来，树木也显得更真实，而不再是绿色褐色混杂的印象派作品了。 _ _这下你高兴了吧，史蒂夫？我还记得那个专业名词呢__ 。然而不知为什么，史蒂夫仍然走在他右手边，还是那么高大。也许药物还残留在他体内，虽说全然的幻觉已慢慢消退，在他视野外围留下彩色纹路或晃动的虚影。这只能说明两件事，对吧？要么这所有的一切都是想象，他仍然被绑在奥地利那张桌子上，要么这就是真的。史蒂夫就在这里，变成一个傻兮兮的新兵蛋子，一个完美无缺的战士。巴基脑海里闪过一幅画面——史蒂夫把脑袋从科尼岛一个肌肉男立牌的圆洞中钻出来——然后笑得停不下来。

 

            “什么事这么好笑？”史蒂夫一脸认真地问着，眉毛高高扬起。

 

            “是你啊，你那笨脑袋放在这样的身体上，简直逗死人了。”

 

            史蒂夫瞪起眼睛，但那上扬的嘴角让他露馅了。这家伙可真一点小谎都不会撒。“怎么，你觉得我长的很有趣，是吧？”

 

            “你看起来总是特别逗，别说现在你脑袋更高了，想看不见都不行。”巴基坏笑着回嘴。

 

            “以前也没听你嫌它碍眼。”

 

            “对啊，因为你太好运了，我对嘴上没把门的大鼻子捣蛋鬼总是特别心软。”

 

            “混蛋。”巴基从眼角看到史蒂夫脸上的关切变成了大笑，放松地叹了口气。他知道史蒂夫有足够的理由担心，走路的时候一语不发。可他至少装也要装得好像一切都回到了原本的样子，也许就这样，装出来的就成真了。

 

            就在这时，众人的欢呼大叫从风尘仆仆的队伍中传来。他们做到了。巴基松了口气，都没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。

 

            来自不同兵团的士兵们不约而同地挺直腰杆，抬高手中的枪支，跟在史蒂夫身后起步走向营地，仿佛身处游行的队伍中，在两侧欢迎的喝彩声下整齐划一。还有该死的，巴基不得不承认这种感觉简直棒呆了。

 

             “这里有人需要医生。”史蒂夫开始下达命令，自然得好像天生就该这么做一样。但实话说，学校里的那些争执，或史蒂夫按他心里 _ _正确的方式__ 想干一番大事的时候，好像也没什么两样。但和在布鲁克林不同的时，现在人们会站直身体接受命令。他们注视他的样子，就好像终于看清了一直以来只有巴基能看到的那个人。他感到内心充满自豪，诚心诚意地为史蒂夫快乐。史蒂夫值得这一切。即使他是巴基认识的最棒的人，人们总是小看他，让他觉得自己不够强大，想去证明些什么。巴基也从不明白所有那些姑娘都不正眼去瞧史蒂夫，也许是因为他想撮合给史蒂夫的那些都不太中意敏感的艺术家类型，但又不是说四人约会都非要有什么目的。毕竟——

            

            说起姑娘，巴基出神地看着一位他在大西洋这边见过最漂亮的褐发美人，和菲利普上校一起走向史蒂夫。她穿着正规制服、投弹手夹克，系着领带的样子比身着蓝色小洋装的玛丽·康纳还棒，别说她那时候可是终于才同意跟他出去喝一杯。但是这一位，比巴基见过的一半以上的军官都要威严。

 

            “你迟到了。”很显然在女士眼里史蒂夫不再是透明人了。但又怎么会呢？好好看着他：就像刚刚从银幕里走出来一样。她把眼神放在史蒂夫身上，上下扫视着，就好像正打算用小勺子把他吃干抹净，正在考虑从哪里下嘴一样。巴基 _ _认得__ 那个表情。他忍不住去想，要是以前的话，这位姑娘会不会连一瞥都不给他。

 

            “叫不到车。”史蒂夫回嘴，举起一个坏掉的通信器。

 

            她邀请地倾斜身体而史蒂夫也下意识地跟随她的动作，两人之间的张力显而易见。巴基敢肯定他们就要当着他的面，在107团士兵和硬汉·菲利普上校的面亲上嘴了。

 

            “嘿，让我们为美国队长欢呼吧！”巴基发现自己在高呼，不明白为什么要打断他们的重逢时刻。他到底怎么回事？营地爆发出一阵欢呼，张力像玻璃一样瓦解了。

 

            菲利普上校允许欢呼持续了半分钟有余，在巴基看来比那个男人可以忍受的还要多出二十五秒，然后制止了喧哗。“好了各位女士，别嘻嘻哈哈得像是我们已经打赢战争了一样。都回去工作，还有你，罗杰斯—”

 

            “我愿意接受处分。”史蒂夫打断他。

 

            菲利普皱起眉头，上下打量了他好一会儿，这才开口说，“没那个必要。现在别站在这干瞪眼了，十五分钟内去指挥部报道。”

 

            “我和你一起去。我在那里看见了不少东西，军队会想知道的。”

 

            “巴基，你也需要治疗。还有别—别给我那个表情，我知道你要说什么。情报可以等，你 _ _先__ 去检查，然后再来报告。”

 

            “这是命令吗，队长？”巴基打定主意要给他找点小麻烦，就算他可能确实得去看看医生。

 

            “你明白得很。”史蒂夫勾起嘴角。

 

            巴基装模作样地行了个军礼，转身朝向那个顶上带有红十字标识的帐篷，慢悠悠地走开了。

 

            ---

 

  

            医疗帐篷里热得要命，伤患与医护人员比例严重失调。有不少人是从九头蛇集中营归来的，伤势比他严重得多并且急需医疗，不过巴基可不会为了这一点去指责任何人。

 

            有一个可爱的小护士跑来照料他，抽了点血并把他收拾干净，虽然让他等了足足三个小时，不过还是值了。她整洁的金发上戴着头巾，有个小巧的臀部，听了他的笑话还会红着脸咯咯地笑。巴基找尽机会和她调情，直到——丽萨，对了，她叫丽萨——必须去照看别的病人，不过她保证会再回来的。

 

            虽然并没有，不过不能说是她的错，因为巴基大概是眯了一小会，下一刻就是医生正在叫醒他了。

 

            他猛地睁开眼睛，看见一个红发的战地医生满脸疲惫和不耐烦，白色手术服上血迹多得瘆人。“巴恩斯中士，对吗？”他低头看着手里的文件问。

 

            突然间巴基浑身血液变得冰冷，后背抵在简陋的行军床床架上，心脏疯狂跳动起来。不同的声音，带着口音，从那个圆框眼镜男人口中说出的相同的话语正在他脑海里回荡着。他还在那个牢房里，被绑在那张桌子上，他——

 

            “中士！”响起一声响指，巴基的视野清晰起来，他又回到了医疗帐篷里，呼吸急促得像是刚打完一场仗。操，这不是他。他真的 _ _没事__ 。没事了。他跟那些从一战归来之后就浑浑噩噩的人们不一样。他不软弱，还能做得更好；他不会成为那种人的。

 

            “你看，中士，今天要做的事太多了。我很抱歉；我在你的档案里看到记录写着血液中含有某种强效致幻剂，有人给我们带回了一张药物清单，显然是用在你的，呃，审讯上了。我无法想象你现在看到了什么东西。”对了，是药物，这才是罪魁祸首。巴基感到心跳渐渐平缓下来，从床上翻起身。“明白，抱歉了医生。”

 

            医生手里翻着档案，谨慎地在纸张和他本人见来回扫视着，“我是埃德温·麦肯医生，请原谅我仪容不整，这几小时里来寻求医治的人让我手忙脚乱，重伤、坏疽、高烧还有各种各样的毛病，我没有时间一一说明，相信你也不会感兴趣。而现在这里还有伤员急需送往设备齐全的医院，一大把免责文件没签。所以——”他啪地合上档案。“我们尽快搞定，好吗？”

 

            巴基还没说上话，听诊器听筒就贴在了他的胸口，然后是后背，手电对着眼睛闪了几下，一根小木棍捅进耳朵里。就好像这样粗鲁的检查还不够一样，冰凉的双手在他手腕、肋骨、脖颈还有四肢触诊按压着。他听从要求深呼吸数次、咳嗽，眼神跟随手指的动作、碰触脚趾并回答是否有医生能力以外的隐疾。

 

            “那么，从生理方面看来，你完全健康，除了轻微的营养不良和脱水。”医生总结。“但是从我注意到的反应病症看，你体内还留有相当剂量的药物。我预计副作用还会持续几天：你可能会看到不存在的事物，类似地还会有噩梦。我需要你摄入大量的水，休息充分，我还会给你一些炭粒，能帮助系统排出毒素。至少一周不能饮酒。”他夸张地在巴基的档案上停笔。

 

            巴基茫然的点点头，听了这个结果不知该不该高兴。按理说他身上应该还有折磨留下的痕迹。难道这一切真的都是梦？只是幻觉就让他承受不住了？不过至少咳嗽已经消退了。

 

            医生用笔敲着档案本的边缘。“坦白地讲，中士。我听其他人说过一些关于战俘的事情，被关在集中营另一个区域被折磨的战俘。我很肯定如果你发现症状没有消退，”医生停顿片刻，意味深长的看着巴基的眼镜。“我可以给你签一份免责文件。天知道你们这帮小伙都经历了什么。一周后回来见我；等你身体修复完全，没有大碍之前你都不能参与军事活动。告诉我你感觉怎么样。”

 

            他能回家了。巴基盯着医生。他听得没错，医生提了一个建议。他有一周能去想这件事，他能见到贝卡，他的妈妈，爸爸……但是如果他身体没问题，却跑回家，那他算是什么人？至少是没什么大毛病。再说了，要是目睹了他眼见的那些东西，能回家去还不用上军事法庭，十个人里有九个会不顾一切抓住这样的机会。

 

            “好吧，我知道了，医生，我—多谢。下周来见你在说说我感觉如何。希望等到那时候这只蝴蝶能别再让我吃床单了。”

 

            医生挑起眉毛。

 

            “开玩笑，我是开玩笑的，医生。我现在还没那么糟。”至少现在已经不是了。“那就到时候再说了。”

 

            等巴基离开医疗帐篷的时候，太阳已经下山了。这个倒是真的。比起刚从货车上醒来，他已经感觉越来越好了。周身的事物基本上平稳了下来，没有头脑不清醒时感觉到的突然的闪烁或视野变化。这些都是真的，他真的被救回来了。巴基走向食堂，感觉肩头的重担终于卸下了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初现端倪

 

 

 

 

 

 

            巴基从没想过他会如此怀念食堂的饭菜。以前在布鲁克林时他和史蒂夫有好几次饥不择食的经历：蔫瘪的苹果，勉强可以食用的面包。还有当然了，在那些漫长的一周又一周里，他们还是想方设法地让土豆加盐变得可以下咽。即便如此，巴基还是不觉得在食堂吃过的那些饭菜像是真正的食物。他宁愿去吃放了四天的土豆沙拉，当然了是不加鸡蛋的那种，也不愿意碰一下食堂那种与任何味道绝缘的牛肉碎。所以他一定是没有意识到自己有多饿，当他把第一勺熟过头的豆子放进嘴里时，那就好像是他吃过最美味的东西。等他回过神来，盘子一干二净，他也迫不及待地要大睡一觉了。

 

            巴基正要走回兵营，一个熟悉（但又不）的人像只大狗似的扑到他身上。“嘿，巴克！你在这儿呐。”

 

            “史蒂夫，嗨。”巴基勉强露出一个疲惫的笑容。

 

            “对了，其实我在想：现在营地里挤满了盟军的士兵，但他们还是给我安排了单人帐篷，就因为，呃，你懂的。”他尴尬地对自己和文艺旅团制服比划着。“所以我想，你真的得好好休息一下，而不是去挤得像沙丁鱼罐头一样。那你不如去我那里睡？地方大着呢。”

 

            “你难道不想和那位褐发美人，而不是我，跟你住同一间帐篷吗？”巴基戏谑地挖苦他。

 

            “卡特特工？巴基不是的——她不是——不是那样的。”史蒂夫结结巴巴地说。突然间，他就又是以前那个史蒂夫了。

 

            “不是？你没 _ _看见__ 她看你的样子吗，老兄？”

 

            史蒂夫涨红了脸耸耸肩，眼睛瞟着指挥部帐篷，像是怕她能隔着一整个嘈杂的营地听到他们的谈话。“我不知道，巴克，她真是位很时髦的女士。”

 

            “你不用为我做任何事，史蒂夫。你已经救了我的命。”巴基半推半拒。能清净地在帐篷里过夜，还能和史蒂夫一起，对他来说这简直太棒了。更别提，他在晚餐时听说第二天早上要做报告，所以跟史蒂夫先谈一谈总比忘在脑后要强。

 

            “真的不是。其实是你在帮我，巴克。我有大半年没见过你了，我们可有不少要说的。”

 

            “那好吧，当然。反正我还要在补一份文件，因为有人急着宣布我的阵亡消息，所以现在我好像还没分到床位。现在那帮人可能在拳打脚踢地争着上铺呢，要是有哪个可怜鬼被我踢下床去，那可真是太不公平了。”

 

            ---

 

    

            回来之后，史蒂夫还没有告诉巴基他分到了军官帐篷，就像他们在布鲁克林经济公寓的卧室那么大。相当尺寸的行军床，史蒂夫同来晾制服的绳子，甚至还有一套用来写字的桌椅。

 

            巴基轻轻吹了一声口哨，“你在这儿住着丽兹呢，哈？”

 

            史蒂夫肩膀往上抬了抬。“我不需要这么多。有好多人经历过的战斗要比我多得多，可上校不同意。”

 

            “省省吧，史蒂夫，你现在可是英雄了。用不了几天全美国的报纸就会报道：美国队长独自一人勇救五百士兵。这个你可要信我的，还有你的样子也是。难怪那位特工女士对着你流口水呢。”

 

            “真的不是这样，巴克。佩姬—她不只是个漂亮姑娘。她是个很好的人，敏锐过人，意志坚定。如果不是她，我不知道他们还会不会选我参与重生计划。”

 

            巴基飞快闭上了嘴。“在这所有之前她就认识你了？”好吧，他可没料到这点；可能是他下结论太快了。对史蒂夫有好处，可以。可是他依然坚守着那一丝怀疑，并为自己的态度感到厌恶，就像是他要去抓人把柄一样。这件事美好得太不真实。史蒂夫比巴基能想到的任何人都值得快乐，所以可能都怪他的保护欲。帮助他最好的哥们，即使他现在浑身上下都是肌肉，但不代表他不会轻信于人，也不能说他不会以其他方式受到伤害。

 

            “没错，我被招募后去了里海军营，她就在那儿。我想只有她和厄斯金博士两人对我抱有信念。”

 

             巴基神往地对史蒂夫露出笑容；“听起来你已经得到渴望的一切了，史蒂夫。”他轻声说。

 

            “我唯一想做的只是做我能做的事，他们只是给我指出了一条道路。”

 

            “我猜我还得感谢你把我从那里救出来，实话说我都不知道还能坚持多久。”他的声音小得几乎听不见。在这里，几片帐篷布里，照亮着他和史蒂夫的提灯下，巴基终于能亲口承认。

 

            “在那里发生了什么？”史蒂夫试探着问。“要是你没准备好的话，你不用说—”

 

            巴基摆摆手。“我现在已经好了。” _ _他真的好了吗__ ？麦肯医生的提议还回荡在巴基脑海里。但是史蒂夫不用知道这些。至少是现在还不；直到巴基知道自己要做出怎样的决定。“你看到那个房间了，九头蛇里肯定有人读了好多一元店的小说。说实在的，他们灌了我一肚子药，让我看见不真实的东西。那个疯子佐拉肯定就是这么骗施密特，说他那些‘实验’都是真的。要是他的囚犯说看到了恶魔、猪和大蛇，那他可能就捞到经费了。”巴基的眼神停留在史蒂夫身上。他脑后有什么声音在小声嘀咕着：瘦小的史蒂夫不知怎的变成了 _ _那东西__ 。它们看起来太像魔法了，即使那是科幻小说或漫画里的某种科学实验。就算那是真的，如果佐拉还没完全是个疯子呢？现在他开始有点偏执了。真是可笑。不管如何这已经不重要了。他没事了。

 

            “当然，你说的没错，巴克。九头蛇——他们都疯了，所以他们那么危险。施密特是厄斯金第一个实验，注射了和他们给我一样的血清。厄斯金告诉我说，它能放大体内的一切，所以好的变得更好，坏的变得更糟。所以，施密特那时已经是一个很有野心的自大狂纳粹了，而现在，据我所知，他成了一个妄自尊大的疯子。”史蒂夫深吸着气摇了摇头，巴基忍不住轻笑起来。现在他知道为什么他们会选中史蒂夫了。他一直都是巴基认识的最好的人，他很高兴厄斯金和卡特看到了这点。“随他怎么样。不过，你还是应该去和菲利普上校分享一下情报。”

 

            “早就想好了，伙计。巴基笑着拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，紧张的气氛一下消失了。”

 

            “还有，你真的该休息一会儿；我耽误你太久了。你的眼袋都叠成好几层了。”

 

            “那告诉我你个聪明鬼，你要睡在哪里？”巴基问着倒在史蒂夫床上。

 

            “这个嘛，”史蒂夫挠着后颈。“你也知道，他们给我的行军床比普通的要大。再说了以前冬天没有取暖的时候，我们又不是没在一张床上睡过。”

 

            巴基觉得自己应该再斗争一下，就是觉得，不过他实在太累了。“快滚过来，你这傻大个。”他笑着翻到一边去。

 

            显然他不用说第二遍。史蒂夫脱得只剩下打底衫和短裤，钻到巴基身后。天啊，史蒂夫块头比以前大多了。他躺在他身旁，这张超大行军床上几乎没有给他们两人留下空余的位置。史蒂夫巨大的手臂环过他的肩膀，像暖气一样散发着温热。但除此之外，见鬼， _ _闻__ 起来就像史蒂夫。感觉……真好。在离开后的第一次，巴基感觉回到了家。那感觉不止是好，而是 _ _对__ 。

 

            ---

 

  

            这感觉…… _ _太棒了__ 。

 

            大而沉着的双手在他身上，从胸膛向下来到腹部。

 

            呻吟从他双唇中溢出，他拱起后背，贴上了—— _ _哦__ 。好极了。又热又硬紧紧挤压着他。他能感觉到它在抽动着，知道他才唯一能让它如此亢奋的原因。这样的想法让他也兴奋起来。

 

            “ _ _你喜欢这样做，对吗__ ？”有人在他身后问着。那声音带着熟悉的感觉拨动着他脑子里那根弦，但现在他已无力思考。那不重要。

 

            “嗯恩——”巴基现在除了在嗓子里呻吟着回应，脑子里一塌糊涂。他只想让这双手往下滑一点，一点就好。

 

            “ _ _显而易见。__ ”

 

            那双手向下移去，玩弄着他肚脐到私处间的一小片毛发。他的臀部向上挺动着，但又被这双手按了回去，大腿被警告地拍打着。

 

            “ _ _真饥渴__ ，”那个声音轻笑着。“ _ _很难想象你以前没做过__ 。”

 

            一丝羞愧划过脑海。此刻他的行为似乎是不对的，可不断累积的欲望让疑惑烟消云散了。

 

__“_ _ __别思考，告诉我你想要什么。_ _ __”_ _

__

            “你。”巴基含糊不清地回答。他发现开口讲话是如此艰难，但如果只有这样才能被触碰，那他就会照做。他向来如此。

 

            他被拽起来，一张面孔出现在他眼前，显露出金发和夏日天空般湛蓝的双眼，还有那鼻子，因为卷入太多打架变得有些弓起。“ _ _我？我是你想要的那个人吗？你最好的朋友__ ？”

 

            巴基大口抽气，阴茎为眼前的画面和心中的他跳动着。在他一生里，这个答案都在他意识不到的某处徘徊着。“是的！”

 

__“_ _ __有意思。这也是你想从史蒂夫身上得到的吗？_ _ __”_ _

__

            这感觉就像是他已经等待了数年，稍微一个碰触就能让他发泄出来。他敢肯定，现在需要的只是一点小小的刺激。他需要那双手，史蒂夫的手。“求你了，请你碰碰我。”

 

            “好孩子。”那双手包裹住他，让他在欢愉中颤抖着。那么温柔——温柔得过分——开始环着柱体上下滑动，前液在大腿上扩散开来。但这还不够。

 

            接近了，只要在一点点。求你。他向外膨胀，泄着液体，从未感受过如此无望。“请你让我高潮吧。”他厌恶的发现自己的请求中带上了哭声。

 

            “ _ _你觉得我那么容易就会让你射出来__ ？” 史蒂夫讥笑着说。

 

            ---

 

 

            巴基的意识渐渐回复，心脏狂跳着，坚挺的阴茎紧贴在裤子上。他后背靠在一个宽阔、火热、结实的躯体，一双手臂牢牢环绕他的胸膛。他饥渴得要命，好像直接这样就射——

 

            他妈的？！这他妈是怎么？！

 

            比胡迪尼逃出帐篷还要快，他从流口水打呼噜的史蒂夫怀里挣脱出来。双手颤抖着点起一根烟，巴基深深地吸了一口。那只是个梦。一个梦而已。他没再做过这种梦了，自从……

 

            是因为还留在体内的药物。麦肯医生也说他这几天会做奇怪的梦。

 

            没什么可担心的。

 

            巴基用脚后跟捻灭了烟头，离开帐篷去走走路，放松一下神经……还有他那坚挺的勃起。 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小酒馆与队伍集结

 

 

 

 

 

 

            酒吧里灯光昏暗，让他脑袋嗡嗡作响，令人愉悦并有些麻木，还有在他嗓子里灼烧的威士忌，虽说违背了医嘱，但却是巴基真正需要的。他摇晃着杯中的威士忌，看着那琥珀色液体将将洒出杯口。这已经是他这半小时里喝下的第三杯了，麦肯医生说的那些屁话早就扔进了垃圾桶。

 

            将来的这一周里最好的事情就是不用当值，除此以外巴基感到疲惫不堪。报告进行得十分漫长而乏味，虽然他很乐意分享在奥地利基地搜集到的情报，但其中某些敏感话题还是被他刻意模糊了。再说了，被那些人灌了一肚子药水、化学物或其他什么玩意之后，他所经历的一切的可信性又是另一回事了。但就算这些都是扯淡（事实上大概如此），如果被不该知道的人听到了风声，甚至认为他体内还有分毫九头蛇遗留下的实验物，那对都意味着一连串的麻烦。或许，他会被送到不知何处的实验室面临数不清的测验，甚至更糟。但如果只是他自己在疑神疑鬼呢？不过他大概也有特权放纵一下自己，毕竟被关押了数月之久。被折磨，被用药，他甚至不知道他们到该死的底想要做什么。巴基知道佐拉还有其他那些人是多么的丧心病狂，那些魔法师游戏，他也知道他们那些狗屁话都是不现实的。但万一，要是万一呢，他要遭受的不只是残留的药物影响，而是某些更为持久的事物呢？看到史蒂夫身上的变化让他产生了怀疑，也许那并不是不可能的。

 

            不过，上校似乎对巴基带来的情报感到十分满意：他发现的地图，偷听到的有关士兵和补给运输的谈话，其他九头蛇基地方位，甚至还有些许他们在建造的那些蓝光武器的讯息。他理应感到释怀，因为这些都是过去的事了。但那些经历就是不肯放他一马。

 

            麦肯医生对于他退伍资格的认可可以看做一种解脱，同时也是负担。如果说不想回家的话那他一定是在对自己说谎，但这真是他应得的吗？他有健康出院单，现存的问题只有脑子里那点事，要是他连这都应付不了，那他还算什么战士？带着一身——什么？战斗疲劳症？他要怎么回到布鲁克林面对自己的父亲？

 

            更要紧的是，他其实没睡过几个好觉。每次他一闭上眼睛就像是玩起了他妈的俄罗斯转盘：他是要回克里斯堡的九头蛇基地去了吗？或是更多充满地狱火幻想和恶魔、猪猡或什么新鲜的恶心玩意的噩梦。再或者，那些让巴基最难以接受的梦境，那些有关史蒂夫的乱七八糟的春梦。所有这一切都会在梦醒后纠缠着他，翻搅着他的头脑，难以消退。巴基再也无法忍受这些该死的副作用了。

 

            感到脖子后面被刺了一下，随后一阵欢呼声将巴基的注意力吸引到了酒吧另一侧。史蒂夫来了，当然，他向那群曾是他狱友的家伙走去，人们拍打着他的后背庆祝欢迎，并献上一轮祝酒。他们都是好心人。九头蛇必然是经过谨慎的安排才确定下了囚犯的人员安排。他们把人们赶来赶去，在每间人满为患的囚室里挑出与他人差别最明显的一群俘虏，而不是依据被捕的时间把他们挤做一堆。语言种类和种族越多样越好。而巴基知道原因是什么：在大多数牢房中，人们会针对彼此；互相争吵、打架、推卸责任，而更少地去对抗九头蛇。但对这群人来说，这却产生了相反的效果。他们保持心思敏锐，彼此分享情报，从不让同伴忘记谁才是真正的敌人。巴基曾在车间为琼斯出头，因为一个监工想以滑轮故障为由怪罪他，而这些人也尽可能长久地掩饰他的病症。他们还一起为德尼尔打掩护，好让他能在工作间动手脚制造‘意外’伤了一名监工。自从回来以后，巴基还没找到机会和他们聊聊，或者说是他们在保持距离。也许是因为，没人愿意第一个提起九头蛇在工厂后面做的那些事。毕竟，他是唯一一个能从那里回来的人；另外，他表现出来的或许比自己以为的还要多。再或者，这只是他这个喝闷酒的扫兴鬼太过多愁善感而已。

 

            他还是难以避免地听到史蒂夫的提议。显然SSR的某些蠢货同意让史蒂夫‘我才不管胜率’先生，组织人手成立某种针对九头蛇的战斗小队。 

 

            该死。他肯定是要回去的。巴基不知道自己为什么不早想到这一点：自从史蒂夫的妈妈讲了他父亲作为一位英雄牺牲在了一战的事情，他就一直想成为战士。就好像为国捐躯是一个男人能做到的最高尚的事。史蒂夫从未有幸见过他的父亲，但对他崇拜的程度却一点不减，而谁又能对一个没有父亲的孩子说不呢？然而，随着年龄增长，史蒂夫的决心没有丝毫减退。当战争在欧洲爆发，美国也有了正当的参战理由时，即使是巴基也和他一同燃起战心。

 

            而现在，史蒂夫也证明了自己卓越的作战能力对于文艺巡演而言太过大材小用。见鬼，现在他真的成了名副其实的战争英雄。然而，对于将要面对的真实的恐惧，他还尚未知晓。

 

            巴基相信史蒂夫，相信他会为了正确的事而尽自己一份力，即使那已超出自己的能力范围。该死，其中有半数是被他本人怂恿、催促着去做的，好吧，也许他不应该那样的。但是，那些两人对付六个对手被揍得够呛也是他的经历。当然，巴基并不后悔过—因为那是正确的事，但九头蛇可不会因为你被拳打脚踢负伤流血上了一课而善罢甘休。那些士兵们看着他，就好像在看着漫画书里的无敌英雄，好像他这个死脑筋要把自己和其他人害死一样。他们都知道美国队长，但没有人了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯。总得有个人说话带上脑子，为他看好后路。而巴基简直再清楚不过，他绝无可能回到家中，留史蒂夫一人独自面对战争。他绝不会让史蒂夫经历发生在他身上的事，除非他死了。另外，他心意已决，这只是一个决定而已。而史蒂夫则永远不需要了解到他曾有过回家的机会。

 

            所以当史蒂夫站起身向他走来时，巴基就已经料想到了谈话的走向。他一口干掉手上的威士忌，脸上带着无可奈何的笑容，等史蒂夫坐在他身旁的位子上。

 

            “那你呢，巴克？准备好跟随美国队长冲锋陷阵了吗？”就是这个。他一脸轻描淡写的样子，就好像这是场该死的游戏。即便如此，巴基绝不会让任何事物抹消史蒂夫的天真和诙谐的笑容；这就是需要他来保护的史蒂夫。

 

            “才不，”巴基撂下这句话，等到史蒂夫有些局促才开口说，“有个来自布鲁克林的小个子，笨得不会逃跑，我要跟着他。”这难道不就是现实吗？他的安危，他的莽撞，别的家伙大概是不会照看他的。现在他看着史蒂夫坐在他身边，一切就都不重要了。巴基跟随史蒂夫到天涯海角。

 

            史蒂夫脸上展露笑容，叹着气摇了摇头。“我们终于做到了，巴克：就像我们说的那样。我们要肩并肩上战场去了。”他看起来是那么快乐，像是刚刚赢取了什么奖牌一样，还有那天杀的极富感染力的笑容。

 

            巴基转着肩膀，“所以呢，我们具体要做些什么？”

 

            “我们要直面九头蛇。有人说他们只是纳粹的一条旁支，但你也见识过他们有多危险。从我们带回的情报中可以定位到至少六个秘密基地的方位。还有他们掌握的能量武器：那可不是玩笑话。我试着带了一个小能量块回来，但看起来那东西的能量似乎在回来的路上消耗或是流失掉了，所以……”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“霍华德还在研究，看能不能琢磨出什么名堂好在战斗中帮得上忙。”

 

            “那你真的觉得我优秀到能加入你这个精英小队？还是你只是想把我带上，因为咱们是好兄弟？”史蒂夫真的还需要他吗？

 

            史蒂夫居然笑了起来。“好啦混球，想逼我夸你是不是？好吧，你和那些家伙——你比任何人都了解九头蛇的内部运转。即使是被俘虏的时候，你也保持着思维敏锐。对了，菲利普上校对你的那些情报简直停不了嘴。还有，你是全纽约最棒的狙击手。我还知道，你想跟九头蛇扳回一局，对吗？”

 

            “对，你真他妈对了。”

 

            “那SSR就是你想加入的那支部队。嘿，它可不是什么普通的军队，你连标准制服都不用穿。”

 

            “不过你还要留着那套戏服，对吗?”巴基戏谑地问着，回过头看着文艺巡演的海报。他还是没能接受：史蒂夫就像是一位活过来的漫画人物。另外，巴基还没找到机会看他穿上全套“制服”的样子，真是不公平。

 

            “你猜怎么着？我倒有点脱不下那套衣服了。”

 

            “岂止是脱不下来，简直就是画在身上了！”巴基大笑着，那副图像却印在脑海中挥之不去。酒精和拥挤的让他衣领下感到有点热，因为让他不适流汗的一定不是史蒂夫紧身衣里那身崭新的肌肉吧？

 

            巴基几乎没去关注周身欢快的歌声，直到一切都安静下来。他抬起头，心想多亏了及时的分心，半心半意地以为会看到菲利普上校不赞许的表情；而他喉咙一紧，是她。佩姬·卡特探员大步走了进来，一袭红衣紧紧裹住富有曲线的身体，史蒂夫站起身来。身着制服的她已经让人神魂颠倒，而这样？怪不得她能这样让歌声戛然而止，就像吹熄一根蜡烛。巴基在自己意识到之前，就起身站在了史蒂夫身边。

 

            这两人寒暄着，也许巴基可以趁他们抛媚眼的时候偷看一眼她的背影是不是也想正面那样讨人喜欢。答案是，是的，当然是啦。

 

            “霍华德有现装备想让你试试。明天早上？”她过来一趟就只想说这个？打扮成这样？

 

            “听起来不错。”史蒂夫点点头。他还想说些什么，巴基看出来他那小脑筋在飞转着。但他从来不明白。史蒂夫又不是胆小鬼：他可以反抗一个体型有他三倍大的家伙，但有时遇上一点小事他就忘了怎么说话。以前的话，他可能是厌倦了怎么得到一个吻，而不是亲吻本身，那现在呢？只要长了眼睛的都看得出他要做的只是说一句话，而他面对姑娘却还是那么缩手缩脚？

 

            佩姬也在等着。面对史蒂夫的突然哑巴还有令人尴尬的静默，她试着为他缓和气氛。“看来你的精英小队已经在待命了。”她揶揄地问着，同时间歌声也再次响起。

 

            巴基心里呻吟了一声。他为史蒂夫开心，真的，但他进退两难的样子实在令人难以直视。“你不喜欢音乐吗？”他插话说。

 

            “我其实很享受音乐，等这一切结束之后，我也许还会去跳舞。”佩姬已经表现出了更明确的意愿，真见鬼，要是史蒂夫还没明白，他可要出手了。不管怎么说，他最近可受够了那些诡异的梦境。而这无疑是位美貌动人的女士，他要是错过了这次机会，那可 ** **真的**** 是有问题了。

 

            更不用说，史蒂夫说着佩姬就好像她浑身镀了金，虽然巴基还不了解她，但史蒂夫总能看到人最好的那一面。他怎么会知道佩姬是不是优秀得足以配得上史蒂夫？“那我们还在等什么呢？”巴基露出圆滑的笑容，让眼神透露出隐含的意味。

 

            但佩姬的眼神从没离开过史蒂夫。“合适的舞伴。”她干脆地回答，对史蒂夫的意思再清楚不过。“0800，队长。”她抛下这句话就转身离开了。

 

            巴基感到胃里一沉。这本来会是就好的结局。她如若无物地通过了他的“测试”，或者说她看得出来巴基有什么不对的地方。事实上她是对的，因为巴基感到嫉妒。操，真的是这样。难道他是如此糟糕的友人，连单纯地为史蒂夫开心都做不到？

 

            “是的，女士，我会到场的。”佩姬的身影消失后，史蒂夫才把嘴张开。

 

            巴基侧眼看着他。“我成隐形人了，变成你了。真是个可怕的噩梦。”他用玩笑的讽刺掩饰着自己的声音，不清楚情况的人大概会被眼前的事情蒙蔽，觉得他是个彻头彻尾的混球。而他肯定是有什么问题，佩姬也知道，即使连史蒂夫都没看出来。

 

            “别太在意，也许她还有个朋友呢。”他真就是自找苦吃了。不过至少史蒂夫把那当成了他试图为自己开脱的玩笑话。

 

            “我真该教育教育你这块木头，她的意思那么明显了。”

 

            史蒂夫带着狡黠的笑容摇了摇头。“哦，是吗？所以你就请她跳舞了？”

 

            “我那可是在给你打掩护。你把她说的那么好，我总要看看是真是假。不过看来她对你也有点意思，真够幸运的。”

 

            “是啊，巴克……”史蒂夫语调降低下来，捏捏他的肩膀。“你不用再为我操心了。我知道你一直都是那样；也知道从来都是你在维护我。我听到别人都是怎么说的了，我又不傻，只是一边耳朵听不到而已。”他吸了口气靠近身来，巴基感到胃里有什么攒成一团。“但厄斯金博士说血清能把我身上那些毛病都治好，现在我不在哮喘、背痛、生病，连气色看起来也好多了。所以说你不用再担心我了。”史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛说完最后一句话。

 

            巴基咬着嘴唇思考着他的话。他不会是在说……不，史蒂夫不是那样的人，不管别人怎么说他。就因为他是个身材瘦小的画家。 _ _你总会知道的，__ 那个令人不安的声音再次浮现： _ _做了那样的梦，而史蒂夫却说着一切都变得更好了。__

__

            巴基刻意无视了它，那只是梦和后遗症：等他恢复正常就会消失了。他会走上战场—再一次，但这次，有史蒂夫在他身边。“那这个神奇血清也把你不会跳舞的毛病治好了吗，大块头？你不会想让卡特特工失望吧。”

 

            史蒂夫整张脸都明亮起来，他笑着说。“先去想想战争的事吧，巴克。然后才是跳舞。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次成功的任务和一点发现

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “……然后我跟他说‘行，我买了，但你得想办法给我弄回家。’然后就没有然后了，我 ** **至今**** 都没搞清楚他是怎么把那个三脚收音机架拖到我们二楼公寓的。”

 

            “老兄，巴恩斯，记得提醒我永远别和队长打赌。”森田笑嘻嘻地调试着作战用无线发射器的频率。

 

            “我懂的好吗。还有，他那时候才100磅重，那个倔驴似的小混球，我他妈亲眼见证他是怎么变成那副样子的。不过我告诉你，我们每周一周四都能听到超清楚的魅影魔星*广播。”

 

            “暂停：我收到信号了。”

 

            巴基闭上嘴，最后检查了一遍他那把被史塔克升级过的约翰逊步枪。过去的几周里，文书工作、作战会议、战术拟定以及装备适应让人忙得不可开交，不过最后一项大概算得上是解脱。从常规部队出身，还没经历过几场战斗就成了战俘，突然又进入了最牛逼的精英队伍的一员，这一切实在是让人措手不及。还有霍华德·史塔克，在史塔克博览会上巴基在人群里几个半死才看见的那个人，亲自为他们设计了身上大部分装备，包括史蒂夫那身时髦的新制服和崭新无比的盾牌，那可是用世界上最稀有的金属制成的。

 

            他甚至还给自己挑了身新衣服，首先他娘的来件厚外套。他受不了冬天，那刺骨的寒风、冰冷的泥巴让他冻到骨子里。然后是深蓝色的双排扣大衣，衬里缝了几道线做出干净利落的衣型，而这比热腾腾的饭菜和热水澡更让他感觉像是个人类。即使他让镜子里那个穿戴整齐的年轻人露出笑容。他才不管达姆弹·杜根唠叨什么自己设计制服，什么没法代表军队，天知道那简直是在糟蹋他的审美观。再说了，圆顶礼帽也没好到哪去。不过他们倒是都同意把史蒂夫头盔上那个小翅膀当做小队——现在可是‘咆哮突击队’了——的标志。

 

            因为在搞定一切琐事之后，巴基发觉回到战场正是他需要的。和一群有趣的家伙在同一小队当值真是太不一样了：不会好几小时混在大部队中唱着单调乏味的军歌，没人说话，不会躺在战壕里等上好几天，在使人疲乏的无聊和恐慌中左右摇摆。在这个小队里，他感觉像是个人，而不只是一个数字，而且他们可能真的做得到不一样的事情。现在，他有了前进的方向，也得到了向九头蛇扳回一把的机会，还有史蒂夫在他身边。这简直就是他出发前对战争的想象。他感觉得心应手，头脑清醒；一定是由于残留在他体内的不明药物终于排净的缘故。

 

            在进入敌区几英里的路上他们已经经历了几场小冲突，但这次是他们第一次有组织有计划的行动。计划很周全，可巴基不得不把一切交给史蒂夫：他亲手挑选的队员训练有素，各怀奇艺。这几个人人都是大混蛋，可仅仅几周时间，巴基就把他们当做家人般信任了。

 

            “好嘞，我们上，中士。准备就位，我发信号通知他们。”森田开始向史蒂夫和佛斯沃斯穿戴的接收设备传送信号，巴基回过神来。多亏有你，史塔克先生。

 

            巴基把步枪横放在他与森田藏身的乱石堆上，片刻之后他就看见两队敌人向九头蛇地堡走去。在站点周边安静卖力巡逻的守卫已经被他们拿下了，与这个星条旗小队不同，这帮纳粹乌贼没法和屋里的同伴联络。在下一轮守卫出现之前，他们抓住了转瞬即逝的行动时机。史蒂夫让琼斯和德尼尔在门口设置炸弹，同时佛斯沃斯与杜根则去架起第二伏击点。

 

            在视线边缘，巴基看到森田开始用手指从五倒数，在线路上向其他人发送了摩斯码。数到一的时候，炸弹爆炸，把地堡的大门送上了天，不一会儿九头蛇士兵们便从要塞中蜂拥而出。之前巴基对自己能否重回战场的质疑，都在一枪干掉从背后接近史蒂夫的那个重装敌军时烟消云散了。他不断扣下扳机，屏住呼吸，双手如磐石般坚定。

 

            简直易如反掌。

 

            巴基想，霍华德给他新装的步枪瞄准镜真是世界第八大奇迹。他的枪法同样一流，拿下的人头在整个战区都是数一数二的。不过显而易见，附加上新步枪的进准度和目镜的科学奇迹，他现在能做到几个月前做梦都不敢想的。感觉几乎就像在战斗中获得了第六感。

 

            值得一提的是，史蒂夫简直天生就该干这个。他从为在战斗中停下脚步，拳脚上也学了一两招，而且他把那盾牌用得能让老天和霍华德无比满足——用那闪亮的星形靶眼，而不是他的脑袋吸引火力。加布在火力范围中表现得也可圈可点，这也算是高压环境促使的，而在德尼尔那边，他预先布置的炸弹像是有魔力一样，把敌人聚拢在杜根和佛斯沃斯等着的地方。巴基也有他自己的职责，而且谢谢你他干得无可挑剔，只是偶尔他会把目光转向史蒂夫战斗的方向。他移动的方式：充满巴基前所未见的自信和超群技艺，脸上带着让人火大的笑容挥出拳头——巴基一眨眼将枪口调转方向，干掉一个用石块掩饰身形耍小聪明的九头蛇小兵。

 

            战斗一转眼就结束了。他们成功地发动了奇袭，而且史蒂夫那身美国队长的红白蓝似乎也打击了九头蛇的士气，巴基可没错过他们认出史蒂夫是谁的那副惊恐的表情。也许扮成漫画人物还真有点用处。

 

            巴基继续透过步枪目镜警备了三十分钟有余，直到那些战俘和军火都从敌军设施里一个不漏地转移出来，还得防着有人要做傻事。趁森田用无线电发送报告的时候，巴基对移除威胁的战区感到心满意足，便加入了其余队员的行列。

 

            史蒂夫看见他走进露出明亮的笑容，“好准头，士兵。”

 

            巴基甚至没打算掩饰自己得意洋洋的坏笑。“你觉得呢，当我是马格列修女？早说了我可是军队里最牛逼的狙击手，还是你以为我在放洋屁？”

 

            “他还那么谦逊！小心啊姑娘们，这位已经整装待发了。”

 

            “整装待发你丫说的太对了。一路跟你们这帮小子待了好几周，一点自己的时间都挤不出来，我的弹匣可是满得不能再满了。”

 

            “哦哦哦哦哦哦，巴克！”史蒂夫大声抱怨，听见杜根大笑着绕过他们放了装备的吉普。

 

            “我们这就回法国了，巴恩斯。觉得自己能捂好裤裆吗？”

 

            “为了你吗，达姆弹？我尽力而为。”

 

            史蒂夫摇了摇头想表示反对，可那勾起的嘴角把他出卖了。“把这些条板箱装上车，杜根下士。巴克—巴恩斯中士，能管好你的嘴和枪，找点有用的事做吗？”

 

            “是是，一个个都是批评家。”

 

            巴基抓住机会又把地堡扫荡一遍。这帮小子们把枪支弹药清个干净，甚至把为数不多的能量武器和能量块都装上了卡车，书架上也都几乎空了。

 

            巴基犹豫片刻，嘴里发干地盯着阴暗的墙角的一堆石块，他可能知道那是什么。不过，那质感一下就抓住了他的视线。即使在奥地利花了好几周雕刻符文，那感觉都是如此格格不入。他用脚踢开其中一个，看它翻了一圈露出碎裂风化的符号。辛辣的气息钻进鼻腔，闪烁的蓝光映进眼帘，有人在吟唱晦涩难懂的颂歌。他被困住了；手腕不能动弹—

 

            “搞定没有，巴恩斯？德尼尔手痒得想把这个基地送回地狱了。”加布招呼着他，让他一下回过神来。

 

            他吞咽着口水，在地堡里左右张望。没有蓝色的光，也没有镣铐。那只是回忆；他安全了。“好了，没剩下什么可拿的东西。”他气呼呼地踢飞石块，转头离开了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            备注：

 

            魅影魔星The Shadow:连载有声剧，起初在1930发表为通俗小说，之后被改变为多种体裁。美国20世纪最出名的冒险英雄之一，魅影魔星由广播、长期连载杂志、漫画书、连载漫画、电视剧、电子游戏，以及至少五部电影。有声剧其中一集由奥逊·威尔斯献声。（资料来源维基）

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法国塔布军营和小树林

 

 

 

 

 

 

            等他们回到法国塔布的军营时，多谢德尼尔和加布的喋喋不休，他觉得自己已经成了法语专家。至少是会说一打脏话的那种流利程度—对此，巴基决心要派上用场。尽管任务使他精疲力尽，可他感到皮肤下面刺痒起来：坐立不安，压抑难耐。

 

 

            但抵达塔布是好的那种疲惫，要巴基说的话这可是难得的修整机会。他开心， _ _骄傲__ ，自己做了留下与史蒂夫、和那些不可多得的战友们并肩战斗的决定。当然，军营里那些友善的面庞令他开怀，可他却没想到会受到这样的待遇。就像又一次回到了107营地，因为显然这一次消息传得比人快一步。他们一露面，就被想亲眼瞧瞧美国队长的盟军士兵们围得水泄不通。

 

 

            挥舞着漫画印刷品、海报和明信片给史蒂夫签名的人潮挤在他们身旁，而史蒂夫，哦善良的史蒂夫，绅士得不愿告诉他们自己只想歇歇脚，像他妈个普通人一样好好休息。可他们不是这样看待史蒂夫的。他不再是布鲁克林那个在茬架以外毫无存在感的小史蒂夫了，也不是因为在真正的士兵面前表演而被嘲弄的文工团跳舞猴子。消息传开了，如同巴基猜想的那样，报纸上也刊登了报道，史蒂夫甚至还得到了勇气勋章。人们只会注意到那些浮而不实的狗屎，现在，他成为了让九头蛇屁滚尿流的盟军偶像。他们给史蒂夫穿上红白蓝还叫他美国队长不是没有原因的：他们把他塑造成了美国的化身，任何人都会迷失其中。他后背挺得更直，说话带上了队长的语调，为人们进入了那个角色。站在这里了被叽叽喳喳要着签名的男人可能已经被人忘记了自己真正的名字。只是，巴基希望史蒂夫不要忘记。不，巴基不会让他忘了自己真实样貌和本源，因为没有什么能重要到让史蒂夫丢弃自我，被一个伟大形象所取代。

 

 

            “你 _ _刚刚__ 才到，告诉他们一会儿再来烦你，行不。我打包票他们会理解的。”巴基小声嘀咕着，知道史蒂夫的强化听力能听到他在说什么。

 

 

            当然了，史蒂夫转过头，惊讶地挑起眉毛。“巴克！你不想在他们给姑娘写的信上签名？”

 

 

            “不，我就算了把，”他一副受够了的样子，“我想这副样子肯定是在冒犯人，而不是留下什么好印象，至少等我先洗个澡，过会儿去找你。”

 

 

            “拜托，巴克。我们都臭烘烘的；他们又不会在意。再说了你可是巴基·巴恩斯：军队头等狙击手，咆哮突击队员，美国队长的左右手！”史蒂夫笑得像个小孩一样，这可真是有点招人喜欢了。

 

 

            “只不过，”巴基吸了口气，他不想搅黄了庆祝，但也不能 _ _什么都不说__ 就走。“别被这些冲昏了头脑，史蒂维。别忘了：美国队长只是一个面具，你才是真正的英雄。”

 

 

            史蒂夫注视着巴基走开，眉头蹙起。

 

 

            *

 

 

            巴基走到半路时， _ _她__ 绕过拐角走向骚乱传来的方向。他都不知道自己为什么会惊讶；这是任务后的汇合点，另外菲利普上校已经在等着他们了，当然她也会在。

 

 

            “小姐（Mademoiselle），”他流利地摆起问候的姿势。

 

 

            “巴恩斯中士，”佩姬回以微笑，“很高兴听到你学会了一点法语，或者说这是你学校教学的内容？”

 

 

            “没，知道的可不止那点，虽说一大半不适用于文明人。德尼尔是个好老师，可不是什么会说话的人。”

 

 

            “我想我要谢谢他教你用言语而不是化学品来狂轰滥炸。不过要是你用他教你的那些东西对付这里的女人的话，那你可能就要惹上大麻烦了。”

 

 

            “德尼尔还说法国抵抗组织里有不少小猫咪呢。”

 

 

            “的确，可是记住这点，‘小猫咪’也有爪子的。他们对美国士兵那些所谓的小聪明，小把戏可不陌生。”佩姬毫不迟疑地反击。

 

 

            “这么说不止英国才有脾气火爆的美人。好吧，我知道不是人人都有史蒂夫的运气，但我绝不会放过一个追求英国姑娘的机会。”

 

 

            “我会把这当做赞美，听起来好像确实如此，但这似乎是你自己的问题，中士：女人能分辨出用心的男人和甜言蜜语的男孩。”

“好吧，好吧，算你把我说住了（Pegged）”他厚着脸皮拿双关语开玩笑。

 

 

            “不过，我不得不表扬你，你们所有人做的都相当不错。随后会有一次正式的任务报告，我正要去告诉罗杰斯队长，SSR对咆哮突击队的表现很满意。我想直到下一次任务部署之前，你不会有太多时间来消遣了。很幸运我们能在这里汇合，不过，我马上也要出发执行自己的任务了。”

 

             

            “你也要上战场？”巴基眨眨眼睛。“我以为—你懂的—你主要负责行政工作。”

 

 

            “你一定想到了菲利普上校，不过我可以理解你的困惑：我们看起来很相似，对吧？但是，不，巴恩斯中士，恐怕不是所有事都能用枪支和炸药解决，”她说着向巴基的步枪看了一眼，“有时任务要求的更加微妙。如同枪炮，使用信息同样可以赢得胜利。”

 

 

            “没错，但是光靠信息可做不了什么，你得采取行动。”巴基坚持说。

 

 

            佩姬哼了一声，其中带着一丝顽皮。“哦，我可没说枪械没有用武之地。记得提醒我和你分享一个小故事，关于我是怎么把厄斯金博士从红骷髅的掌控中解救出来的。”

 

 

            好吧，他真是大开眼界了。巴基不得不承认，他终于明白了史蒂夫在她身上看到了什么：她有狐狸般的狡猾和超人的聪慧。巴基吸了口气，难得把讽刺话抛到一边。“不过，史蒂夫会很高兴见到你的，卡特特工。”

 

 

            他收到一个更加真诚的微笑，“我很确定这一点。不过我建议你避免做出此类假设，巴恩斯先生，如果罗杰斯队长确实意向如此，我期待他本人的表述。”

 

 

            巴基低声笑着，“当然，女士。”要是她在等史蒂夫先行动的话，那可要等上好一阵子了。看来巴基不得不催他赶紧了，因为他敢肯定，佩姬就是那样一位不可多得的姑娘。

 

 

            “另外，如果他和你闻起来一样不得体的话，我会建议把报告推迟到明天。”

 

           

            “我知道你在说什么。话说回来，我正打算去洗个澡。”

 

 

            *

 

 

            巴基洗澡冲掉的汗水、污垢、灰尘可能有十磅那么重。他感觉身体在水流下放松，连自己都没意识到的紧绷逐渐平息了。开始几分钟，他只是放空头脑，让清水把数周的风尘连同担忧焦虑一齐带走了。但他也只是清净了一小会儿，直到被另几个士兵踏过木地板的噪音拉回现实。

 

 

            “…然后我让他在漫画书上签名，好寄回家给我那小鬼。”

 

 

            “是吗？他有两岁了吧？”

 

 

            “是啊，留到他长大一点。”

 

 

            “听说他单枪匹马，只凭一把盾牌就把九头蛇给端了。”

 

 

            “我想说你对那漫画太入迷了，威廉。”

 

 

            “没——才不！那是报纸上说的。”

 

 

            “当然啦，奇趣报纸。”

 

 

            巴基一语不发地翻了个白眼。他有点庆幸自己换下了制服，他们显然没注意，更不用说认出他来。巴基漫不经心地想，史蒂夫大概就再也没法用公共浴室洗澡了。他们谁能想到要担心这种问题呢！他冒着被发现的风险，转头偷看那群士兵，但接下来，他的视线却没有回到淋浴间的胶合板隔断上。相反，他的目光徘徊在光裸的肩膀、修长的腰间、结实的臀部。他用力咽着口水，尽管有凉水从喷头洒下来，巴基开始感到温热。还有，妈的该死，即使被凉水浇着，他的老二还是从两腿之间硬了起来。

 

 

 _ _不不不不不不。瞎几把搞什么，巴恩斯，甩甩你的脑子__ 。这 _ _几位__ 老兄随时都可能回过头来，看见巴基·他娘的·巴恩斯正竖着老二看他们。你有什么毛病？！

他让目光回到墙壁上，但在他的脑海里，若干湿身裸体男人打着肥皂的景象仍栩栩如生，操他的老二已经胀痛起来了。就像那该死的梦，只不过他现在清醒无比。

 

 

            他只是憋太久了，就是这样。真的， _ _真的__ 太久了，如果说 _ _这__ 也能让他起反应的话。没说话也没回头，他关上水龙头，抄起衣物径直走向出口。

 

 

            妈的，他需要隐私。

 

 

            *

 

 

            巴基没花太多功夫就找到了非官方的“娱乐室（whack shack）”，换做这里，就是离营地五十码左右，挨着一小片灌木的几排树木形成的天然屏障。

 

 

            一番检查确认这里没被什么人占用，巴基后背靠在一棵树上，解开了裤子纽扣。

 

 

 _ _天啊爽__ ，他把老二掏出握在手里，试探地揉搓了几下。他硬得已经留下几滴前液，大拇指擦过狭缝，顺柱体而下 _ _哦操妈的真爽。__

 

 

            咬着嘴唇向后仰去，让树干支撑着自己的重量，巴基阖上双眼沉浸在脑中幻想的画面里，手中动作继续，缓慢上下移动着。

 

 

__他回到了他们那间小公寓，玛丽·康纳脱掉了那条可爱的蓝色连衣裙，让它在起居室地板上堆成一团。像只初生的小鸟，她向前迈了一步，脸上羞赧的神色消失不见了。她一只手贴在巴基脸颊上，吻了上来，另一只滑到了他裤子前面，正隔着布料抚弄着他。_ _

__

 

            不对……

 

 

__她跨坐在他腿上呻吟，小巧的胸脯随着他的冲撞抖动。_ _ __  
_ _

 

 

            巴基老二发痛，手掌上下撸动，但他就是找不到那种感觉，现在比起满足，他感到的更多是挫败。

 

 

__他在意大利一间烟雾缭绕的小酒吧，对面坐着一个嘴唇红艳的女人，深色秀发打着卷在肩头散开。巴基几乎听不懂她在说什么，但她会回应他所有的玩笑话，绿眼睛中蕴含着邀请的意味。他把她带上楼，放在天鹅绒床罩上。她和他一样一丝不挂，甜瓜般的乳房，足以包裹住他手指的丰满臀部。当他埋进她体内时，她像妓女一样呻吟，紧致地缠在他—_ _ __  
_ _

 

 

            巴基急躁地低吼着加紧了手上的动作，撸动得更快更用力。那感觉确实棒呆了，这就是他需要的一切，但总是有种被他老妈盯着手淫的感觉。

那些屁用没有的想象。巴基紧闭双眼，让自己沉浸 _ _感受__ 。

 

 

            他手指点着柱体根部，拇指在顶端搓弄，然后摆动手腕进入平稳的节奏。每动作几下他就用拇指划过狭缝，让更多前液流淌下来。对，这样就对了。老二被手握着，胯部不时向前冲刺，他的欲望又燃烧起来。他心跳加快，轻声呻吟从嗓子里窜出来。

 

 

 _ _也许那不是他自己的手，也许是别的某人在帮他__ 。无所谓那是什么人，那只是他老二上的另一只手，以他偏好的方式动作着。这个他或她知道巴基想被用怎样恰到好处的力道碰触。

 

 

            这样就对了，就这样。

 

           

            双手毫不迟疑地覆在他身上，一只在阴茎上需要的地方，另一只抵在胸口，玩弄他的乳头，接着绕道了背后。那具身体结实沉稳，像背后的树干，把他挤压得动弹不得。嘴唇在他耳边徘徊，火热的气息吹佛在脖颈，还有史蒂夫的声音在问，“想让我干你，巴基？”

 

 

 

            “史蒂夫—”

 

 

            巴基突然倒抽一口气，射了出来；全身在强烈的高潮中颤抖着，接着老二在手里软下来，他又能思考了。

 

 

            操。

 

 

            他甚至没在做梦。在将近一个月后，他妈的的那些药物绝不可能还在他体内。

 

 

            他只是——一个人太久了，真的一个人太久了。他要走出门，去跳舞，找个漂亮姑娘让脑子正常起来。队员们都在聊着今晚出去的事，他也要一起。

 

 

            他烦躁地把小巴基放回裤子里，转身走向帐篷。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 震惊！中士洗澡路上偶遇佩姬竟企图尬撩，不料uc已满员，真是闻者落泪


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个名叫乔赛特的女人，和梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章节有巴基/原创女性

 

 

 

 

 

 

            等到临出门，巴基换上了正式制服，从行李袋里掏出一罐发油，这时才想起来自从回到意大利，他还没找时间把镜子换了。那是还不算什么要紧事，等他回到战场就更是被抛在了脑后。

             

            巴基想象中在桌上放了一面小镜子，用它来梳好头发，发现从史蒂夫包里摊了一桌的杂物中，已经有了一面镜子。都怪那混蛋先占了上铺，等巴基一来，这帐篷根本不够放东西。但巴基走过去拿起镜子，一个翻开的日记本吸引了他的视线。

 

 

            即使身体变化，即使有了新的作画对象佩姬来填满空白的纸页，史蒂夫的画风还是想巴基记忆中那样。每张面孔都被充满爱意的描绘，展现了这位女性不同的面貌：一张恰到好处地捕捉到她火爆、不惧权威的性格，一张有着孩子气的笑容、眼中闪烁着光芒，还有一张，让巴基见识到她在他面前绝不会展露出的热忱的严肃。毫无疑问，这些画作在技法上讲都是极为优秀的，但又不止如此。史蒂夫也许并不善于谈论或与他喜爱的人说话，可他的画作承载了千言万语。那画面中的柔情蜜意展现了更多的史蒂夫，而不是他一次次画在纸面上的女人。每一根线条，每一抹阴影，他对佩姬·卡特人格的了解跃然纸上，诉说着对爱与敬意。

 

 

            他正要翻页，即使后面肯定是更多关于佩姬·卡特的画作，身后传来帐帘掀起的声音，巴基立刻扔下的手里的纸页，就好像那是一根烧红的火棍。

 

 

            “嘿，巴克。”史蒂夫向他打招呼，看到巴基的打扮顿了一下。“你要出去？”

 

 

            “嗯，已经很久都没去过像样的城市了，之前不是担心挨刀子就是吃枪子儿。”

 

 

            “话是这么说，不过今晚？我们刚回来，你就不累吗？”他在失望吗？巴基几乎犹豫了，他们在路上可没有什么说悄悄话的机会。但巴基把这念头推到一边；就是这么想才差点让他惹上麻烦。

 

 

            他一副无所谓的样子，“啧，你开玩笑吧？我怎么会累得不能出去跳舞，再说了，队员们大概想找点乐子。你一起吗？以你现在的耐力跳上几天都不成问题，只要你乐意屈尊学一学。”

 

 

            “得了吧，我今晚要看完上校给的简报，明早还要开会。而且，我现在 _ _真的__ 该去洗澡了。”但他脸上有一片红晕。当然了，他不会打算出去跳舞的；他眼里可都是卡特特工呢。那些画作，还有脸红：看来史蒂夫真是迷上她了。就算他连话都没说上几句，也许就连和当地女孩跳舞都像是劈腿。只要长了眼睛，谁都能看懂史蒂夫注视佩姬的样子，就算没长眼睛，那听听他们聊天，你就知道史蒂夫有多敬佩她。就好像他配不上她。但为什么巴基会这样耿耿于怀？为什么一听说史蒂夫打算留下来，就犹豫着要不要自己出去？随着腹部一紧，巴基终于意识到自己早就知道了那问题的答案，他只是无法承认：那是嫉妒。不是为了佩姬的注意，不是因为史蒂夫，因为他这样优异的存在终于得到认可，也不是因为路过的姑娘转头去看史蒂夫，而不是他。他是为了史蒂夫而嫉妒。

 

 

            “卡特特工去找你了？”巴基一副八卦的样子，把这苦涩的发现咽回肚子里。

 

 

            “你怎么知道？”史蒂夫开始和他制服上那多得可笑的带扣奋斗，听了他的话眨眨眼。

 

 

            巴基坏笑着晃着脑袋，“你还没听说吗？我可是有特异功能的，不过不是，我去洗澡的路上撞见她了，那会儿她正要找你呢。”史蒂夫脱掉上衣，巴基停下嘴，眼睛不由自主的盯上他肩上那块暴露在外的皮肤。现在他的肩膀变得可 _ _真是__ 宽啊，还有石雕般的肌肉。可能确实也硬得像块石头，或者像是外面那棵树干—

 

 

            巴基摇摇头，清了清喉咙。不会一直这样下去...对吗？废话，也许只是胡思乱想，或关于史蒂夫的这样那样的梦。不过这也没什么，对吧？只是从来没有这样连续过：就像有只小虫钻进脑子不肯出来。莫非他一直都是个基佬，因为史蒂夫这幅新的身体他现在才发觉？他会这么肤浅吗？还是九头蛇的药剂永远改变了他？他真不知道哪样才更糟。

 

 

            但归根结底，这都不重要。他不该—不能那样去想史蒂夫，无论哪种情况。因为事实就是那么简单，它不会发生。于是巴基咽下了那些反常的念头，说出他该说的话：“你该去和她聊聊。她不会在营地停留太久，或许你该去问问她想不想和你跳舞。”

 

 

            “不，巴克，她很忙。我们都很忙—就像我说的那样：文书，然后明早开会。”

 

 

            巴基皱起眉，“你很清楚，如果愿意的话，你有的是时间。所以为什么不去问她呢？害怕她拒绝吗？”

 

 

            “不是那样的—我是说，我不清楚她会不会同意，但你也听到她在意大利说了什么：也许等战争结束之后。”

 

 

            “看在老天的份上，史蒂夫—那可能要好几年呢。”巴基甚至不愿去想要在战场上那么久。“争取一下：别错过了机会。可不是每个人都能遇上这么好的姑娘。”

 

 

            “听着，巴克，我很感激—真的—不过如果她不愿意等，那可能就不该强求。”

 

 

            巴基皱着眉戴上帽子，让它略微倾斜。“就当帮我个忙好吗，伙计：别什么都没做，就觉得自己已经做不到了。”

 

 

            “那你也帮我个忙，巴克：三更半夜回来，可别把我吵醒了。”史蒂夫想转移话题。好吧，至少他试过了。

 

 

            “好吧，你知道，我本来要踩着你那张大脸爬到上面去，可是某些混球把上铺给占了，所以我 _ _想__ ，就让你睡个天昏地暗好了。”

 

 

            “嘿，不用跟我挤一张行军床，现在还有上下铺，你已经很走运了好吗！我知道现在自己块头不小；不然在意大利你就被压扁了。”

 

 

            巴基咽着口水。“哦，猜怎么着，你还一百磅那会儿就能想方设法占两个人的位置，而现如今，就像和水牛睡在一起。”

 

 

            是的， 他 _ _理应__ 感到幸运，但他感到的却正相反。巴基不能让史蒂夫知道自己在想什么，因为那绝不会发生。即使在最好的情况下，史蒂夫不会为他感到恶心，他还有太多要做的事，太多可能的未来。不仅仅是佩姬，而是被战友、整个军队乃至他妈的美国上下尊敬。他不能把史蒂夫搅进自己的问题，尤其是一切终于走上正轨的时候。何况是 _ _那种__ 情况，即使现在巴基已经没救了，他不能把史蒂夫也拉下水。而正是这个原因，巴基要出去转转。毕竟，曾经极少的几次巴基产生不该有的想法，他就是这样过来的。

 

 

            *

 

 

            多亏了德尼尔，带他们找到了歌女最棒的那种酒吧。酒水廉价，姑娘轻佻，歌声响亮让他不会沉浸在自己的头脑中。而更好的是，德尼尔从事反抗军活动时曾在塔布待过一段时间，把认识的好些个姑娘拉到他们桌上。他们还觉得他那些鹦鹉学舌屁用没有，看看现在，佩姬。

 

 

            即使这酒都掺了水，四五轮过后，巴基开始感到宜人的微醺，大概是因为这里烟云笼罩。这里或许是某人的家乡，歌声以法语唱出，但假如他闭上眼睛任思绪弥散，这几乎就像布鲁克林吵闹的小酒馆。

 

 

            达姆弹一点法语不通，但并没因此受到阻碍。他灌进肚里的黄汤让他忘记了这里并非美国，用英语大声讲述自己如何三次拿下马萨诸塞拳击冠军，音量甚至盖过了乐声。他对着半空挥出的拳头险些打翻了杯子。

 

 

            “我就是这么遇见玛丽的，我梦中的女孩，她的欢呼声总是最大的。当然了，我一抓住机会就立马娶了她。”

巴基差点把酒喷出来。“你 _ _已经结婚__ 了，达姆弹？她居然答应嫁给你这傻瓜，她脑子肯定比你还不灵光。”

 

 

            杜根竖起一根手指，晃着脑袋。“嘿听着，玛丽才不傻，她知道自己喜欢什么，从不怕大声说出来。即使像我这样的蠢货也能走大运。该死，就是傻人有傻福！”他用手肘给了森田一下，后者正困惑地看着他。

 

 

            “这见鬼的是几个意思，杜根？”

 

 

            “嘿，就算你现在不懂，你以后总会明白的。”

 

 

            森田摇摇头又喝了口酒。“你喝醉了，达姆弹。”

 

 

            “我当然醉了！”他高声叫道，让巴基一缩。“又不是说我说的不对！”

 

           

            加布用近乎流利的法语，描述着他和队员们是怎么推平了九头蛇的武器库，坐在他大腿上的金发小可爱看起来好像觉得他是世界上最棒的事。接着让他颇为惊讶的是，她也分享了一个小故事，关于她和妈妈、姐妹怎样骗过抢占她们房子的纳粹士兵，对她们的遭遇产生了同情。她们给这些士兵做饭，是对方陷入虚假的安全感，直到塔布反抗力量的消息传来。然后那一晚，她们在饭菜里加了料，接着美国士兵到来帮忙夺回了城市。

 

 

            巴基无法想象在家门口打仗（字面意义上）是怎样的感受。来到异国为正义而战是一回事，而一想到他妈妈和贝卡要在家中与敌人战斗，他就后背发凉。

 

 

            他十分庆幸乐队开始演奏起熟悉的欢快曲调；他实在是想跳舞了。刚一起身，乔赛特，那个坐在桌子对面一头褐发的长辫姑娘也跟着站了起来。

 

 

            “你跳舞吗？”她用英语问。

 

 

            “跳得像弗雷德·阿斯泰尔*一样。”巴基毫不谦虚地笑着说。

 

 

            “好，那就跟我跳舞。我受够坐在这听什么战争故事了，每天见得已经够多了。”

 

 

            巴基乐意效劳。像过去一样，他双足找到了韵律，身体被乐曲支配。他不用思考，不用说话，只是跳舞。在狭小得舞池里回旋着，乔赛特在他怀中，两人配合得恰好。他几乎没去注意看着他的队员们，在他炫耀般的举起舞伴时欢呼大叫。

 

 

            但不管这片刻如何让人从现实中逃离，他发觉自己的思绪总是会回到史蒂夫身上：希望他也在场，希望自己才是那个教他怎样跳舞的人。巴基打赌他现在肯定能跳得很棒。他用力地咽下口水，想到将史蒂夫搂在怀中起舞。但那绝不会成为现实。也正是这个原因，他身在此处：把那些荒谬的想法从脑子里赶出去。而在这里，怀里一位美艳动人的女士，可他依然在想着史蒂夫。

 

 

            歌曲结束了，另一首舞曲缓缓响起。乔赛特靠近过来，钻进巴基的臂膀之中。

 

 

            “我听说他们警告你们姑娘，要小心我这样的美国大兵。”巴基暗示地耳语。

 

 

            乔赛特勾起嘴角，转了转眼珠。“你不用为我的名誉而战，士兵小子。我有丈夫了—在他出发去前线的一周前，我们结婚了。我从没期待他在别处要守身如玉，而他也应该如此。不过，我还是别用我的生平让你扫兴了好。今晚只是为了跳舞，喝酒，为了还活着而享受。”

 

 

            她握紧了巴基的手臂，眼中闪烁着自信，将他拉得更近。“还是说你已经跳累了，我住的不远。就几个小时，让我们先忘了战争吧。”她几乎像亲吻一样在他耳边低语。

 

 

            天佑法国。

 

 

            *

 

 

            巴基钻回军官帐篷是已经过了凌晨一点，带着一身性爱和香水的气息。他感觉好极了。这他妈就是他需要的：和一位善解人意的好姑娘度过一段美好时光，他们都抛下了真实世界的重担，只是享乐。帐篷里没有光线，史蒂夫在上铺熟睡着，不过巴基能摸出一条路，这样就不用点灯冒险打扰到史蒂夫了。在走回来的路上，他脑子里全是乔赛特和他们的性，但现在回到了帐篷里，而史蒂夫就在眼前，先前的念头像抹了油一样从他脑海中溜走了。带领突击队时那不带感情的权威的面具脱落了，强硬的线条也不见了，同样还有规划路线或收集情报时那眉间的褶皱。假如巴基眯起眼睛，看在床铺上史蒂夫熟睡的脸，被子拉高到脸颊，他几乎能假装自己看到了从未见识过战争的，布鲁克林的那个小史蒂夫；一个他再也见不到了的史蒂夫。仅仅一次战役，他就几乎无法褪下美国队长的面具。要多少插科打诨，才能再感受到布鲁克林的街道，才能掀起那面具的一角，瞥见一点从前的史蒂夫。巴基不知道，到了战争最后，他记得的史蒂夫还能剩下多少。

 

 

            当然，当国土被撕裂时，即使是那些行为良好的平民，也不能幸免于战争的当头一棒。乔赛特或许是一位性思想开放的女性，但那也是由于她丈夫不知何时，甚至不确定能否，从前线回归。即使她的婚姻是出自务实的考量，而不是其他；如果他死在战场，她将得到补偿。假如在他离开时她怀上了孩子，没有人会去质疑孩子的身世（巴基还没蠢得不做预防措施）。另外，在老家也有不少女孩面对着相似的境遇，不假思索和看上眼的士兵或水手结了婚。而士兵中也同样，他们谈论着要怎么干一番大事，为家中等待的女孩而战。

 

 

            然而巴基感到幸运，自己没有这样的束缚。毕竟，他还指望着从战场上回来，会有某人在等着他。直到史蒂夫参战，事情就是这样了。但也许这只是自我欺骗，还能有多久，只是他和史蒂夫二人。当然他也明白，总有一天他们会各自与合适的姑娘安定下来，找一处靠近彼此的房子，但巴基从来没有急着实现这回事。一想他事实可能真的就是这样，他感到腹部一缩。

 

 

            巴基剥掉制服，爬进史蒂夫下方的床铺，听着他平稳地吸气，吐出。没过多久，他的思绪就在那不变的节奏中安静下来，接着沉入梦乡。

 

  
           

            *

 

 

            他裹在天鹅绒里，温暖的双手似是而非地游走在皮肤上。芬芳、令人陶醉的花的气息充满鼻腔，幻化出乔赛特故作扭捏的笑容和技巧熟练的手指。可即使那再好，那碰触似乎只拨乱了更加深入、更加难以满足的事物。而他越是热忱，乔赛特的亲吻就越是空洞。他越贴近，渴望，需要，她温暖的怀抱就越难以满足。就好像她在他掌中要消失了。她还在，但只是形态而已。他向她呜咽，火热的嘴唇贴在冰冷、硬挺的皮肤上。

__

 

 __还不够。_ _ __  
_ _

 

 

            一个带着热度的声音顺着他的脖颈而下。这应该够了的，以前都是这样。不对吗？

 

 

__你只是在骗自己。_ _

__

 

            巴基紧闭双眼，但紧挨着他的躯体—冰冷的那个在他身下消失，火热、沉重、坚硬的：他想要的一切，需要的一切，紧贴在他身后。

 

 

 __做出选择吧。_ _ __  
_ _

 

 

            巴基咬紧牙关。他不是那样的，从来没有！只是一闪而过的念头，一段深厚的友谊。连他自己都听出来那是多么空洞。他后背拱起—他是有意这样的？—作为奖赏，一根坚挺的阴茎探进他双臀之间的凹陷。

 

 

            一声淫荡的呻吟从唇间滑出，身下的存在消失，变成了被他缠在指间的被单。

 

 

            还要。他还要。身体扭动，邀请般磨蹭着那根老二。

 

 

 _ _就是这样，懂了吗，看你有多渴望我？__ 史蒂夫的声音问他。 _ _他会怎么想？他们对你做了什么？把你变成这样不正常的性变态？还是说你一直都是这样？你以前也是这样想他的？你觉得他也这样对你吗？__ _ _  
__

 

 

            身后的躯体变了，变得轻盈起来。修长灵巧的手指滑下身侧，然后环绕住他的阴茎，像是拿着画笔那样，熟练地把他执在掌中。

 

 

 __我可以让你成为艺术，巴基。_ _ __  
_ _

 

 

            “求你！”巴基大口抽着气，双眼颤抖地睁开，回头看见史蒂夫—以前那个史蒂夫—将他抱在怀中。那样他就能用目光沿着锁骨的线条，顺脊骨而下，还是那样精致，即使有些微小的弯曲。巴基想念他想得发痛，想要他，要他靠近，要他进来。

 

 

 _ _或者说，你喜欢现在的我—就像我本来应有的？强壮，高大__ —身后的形态发光，生长，扩大，让巴基陷入坚实肌肉的包裹。他阴茎周围的手掌也膨胀起来，用力地索取着，坚定而明确。

 

 

            “对，”巴基冲刺进那手中，但还是不够。身体是如此空虚，为他饥渴万分。

 

 

            可就在他感觉被那粗硬的前端抵住，就在那个能解决一切的位置，史蒂夫的声音刺破他的脑海， _ _但我已经被治好了，巴克。你再用不着担心我。我已经正常了__ ，而你已经没有出路了。

 

 

             
            *

 

 

            大口抽着气，巴基在梦中猛烈地射了出来，随即意识到自己在床铺上，大汗淋漓、满心惊恐、独自一人。令人诧异，在他上方史蒂夫的呼吸没有丝毫紊乱，巴基含糊地呻吟一声，把脸埋进掌心。

 

 

            那问题一直在他头脑里。即使—就算—巴基从战争之前就是 _ _这样__ ，可从没有过这种情况。仅有几次，巴基察觉到自己和史蒂夫正在陷入某些危险的境况，他都能找上一个姑娘，一切就又会正常一段时间。这一次，乔赛特才让他放松下来多久？该死的五分钟？操他的九头蛇，该死的药剂。那些仪式估计是唬人的，可他们放进他体内的不管是什么，都没给他好日子过。或许是计划外的副作用，都怪那个用化学设备玩轮盘赌的疯子。因为，怎么会有人想把他变成基佬呢？

 

            巴基用力翻过身，刻意不去理会裤子里的坚挺。 _ _不可能__ 会是那样。史蒂夫现在有了自己的生活，人们在敬仰他，而佩姬正是与史蒂夫相配的那种姑娘。而巴基在做什么？胡思乱想着那些可能会毁了一切的狗屁，就那些。为了他们两个，他也不能如此堕落。这或许会比以前还要艰难，可巴基就是这样一头倔驴。毕竟，他还没搞砸呢：和乔赛特一起依旧美好，而他也着实放松了不少。他藏得住秘密。他必须要。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           

            备注：

 

            弗雷德·阿斯泰尔Fred Astaire，本名 ** **Frederick Austerlitz**** ** **，**** May 10, 1899 – June 22, 1987，美国舞者、歌手、演员、编舞以及电视主持人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴基我的小天使小宝贝生日快乐


End file.
